The Fabulous Killjoys: It's Death or Victory:1:
by VictoryX2292
Summary: If the My Chemical Romance Music video "Art is the Weapon" was a movie, or more detailed story. Staring Gerard Way, Mikey Way, Frank Iero, Ray Toro, and OC. Rated M for language. NO BANDCEST!
1. Look Alive Sunshine

_Hey so this is how I personally thing the music video would go if it were a movie. So basically its 2019, California desert. The story will explain itself for the most part. Please R&R! I'm always up for a good critic :D Enjoy_

* * *

The sun was just rising when the Boom Boy dropped the letter in the mailbox. He gave it one last look before dropping it in. The word "mom" was poorly scribbled on the front. It would be a while before the others noticed he was gone. He was already in zone four, leaving Battery City only two zones away and home just as far. They'd kill him if they knew his was this close to Battery City. But he had to risk it. It was the only place with a mailbox he knew. If he did have parents, he had to find them didn't he? He scratched his frizzy hair looking around, better get moving before the Vam-bots showed up. The others were on a raid, they wouldn't be back till noon at least. This gave him some time. He just hoped Dr. Death-Defy wouldn't wake up before he got back.

It wasn't long before the sun came up and the desert started getting hot. Boom Boy took out his canteen and took a sip. He slipped on his Day Goggles, they made it hard to see what was at your feet but at least the sun wasn't in your eyes. He jogged past a few shrubs when his feet caught on something causing him to fall flat on his face. Quickly he flipped himself over and pulled off the Day Goggles and looked down at his boots. What he saw made him jump back. It was a body! He gasped to himself and backed into a rock. The body was draped in a hospital gown. Its face was stuck in the dirt. Boom Boy slowly got up and approached it. It must be a kill from those creepy Vam-bots. With the edge of his boot he nudged it and jumped back. Nothing. This time he took the toe of his shoe and flipped the body. It turned revealing the face. It was a girl. She had long dark hair, her lips were cracked and bleeding, and she had weird markings on her neck and arms. Boom Boy got a little closer. He felt bad for whoever this was. He felt his eyes well up, until… IT MOVED! He jumped back a good few feet. The body gasped for air and coughed a little. Boom Boy crept back up to her. She squinted in the light of the sun seeing nothing. "_HELP"_ She whispered. Boom Boy stared back wide eyed. He didn't know what to do. He looked up at the sun. She'd die in this heat. He picked up her arms and rolled her into the shade of a large rock and some shrubs. She could stay here until he found the others! He patted her arm and ran off into the desert.

* * *

A figure dressed in white scanned the horizon with his binoculars. Search and destroy any that pass. Those were its orders. It never got hungry or bored. It wasn't programed to. It scanned to the west. Something small was coming over a hill.

* * *

Boom Boy ran as hard as he could. He had to save that girl. He'd be a Hero like the others! He closed his eyes smiling at this thought causing him to miss the trip wire. He fell hard knocking the wind out of him. It was then the tall shadow approached. He looked up. It was them! A tall Vam-Bot was staring down at him. It laughed. It seemed to be the only emotion they showed. They looked human in shape but their masks covered their robotic interior. Boom Boy backed up trying to catch his breath. Two other Vam-Bots walked up laughing in that low robotic voice. The one in front of him pulled a device from its pocket. "We found the boy. Preparing to bring him in." It said in its metallic voice. It held a white Lazer Blaster to his head in case he tried to run. Boom Boy wanted to cry but he held back and squinted his eyes waiting for it to be over. The Vam-Bot tilted its head again and laughed. The beam in the gun started to load.

BANG!

* * *

Boom Boy looked up to see the Vam-Bot fall to the ground. There were two more shots causing the rest to fall. Boom Boy's eyes rose to see a tall man standing before him. Party Poison blew the smoke from his Lazer Blaster. Jet Star lifted the visor of his Sun Helmet. Fun Ghoul lifted his green mask. Kobra Kid punched the air with victory and slammed his Sun Helmet down revealing the words "Good Luck". They stood in pose.

"Boom? What the hell are you doing all the way out here!" Party Poison shouted putting his gun in its holster. It took the boy a second to get his bearings till he could stand up. Fun Ghoul laughed lighting a cigarette. "You actually expect him to give you an answer?" He said taking a puff. "Kid hasn't said a word since we found him!" Boom gave him a dark glare. Fun Ghoul put his hands up. "Not that there is anything wrong with that, Boomer!" Boom tried to hide his smile. With a nod Party Poison motioned towards the Vam-Bots. "You guys know the drill search 'em!" The four men stripped the bodies. "Show me whatchya got." Party Poison said lighting up. Kobra Kid held up some orange bottles with a white label. "Just some Rit-Meds and batteries for their Lazer Blasters." He said tossing it to Party Poison who opened it up dumping them in his hands and then dumped them back in. "We can sell these to the Rats in Central next time we drop in." He said stuffing them in his pocket. "Ok guys lets call it a night. The car's just over the hill." Boom jumped up and started pulling on Party Poison's sleeve. "What?" He asked annoyed tugging back. Boom grunted and pointed in the other direction. "Yeah, that takes us to the city, you know that, so what?" Boom tugged and pointed again. "I think he wants us to follow him." Jet Star said. Boom nodded hard and started pulling them along. Fun Ghoul laughed as they jogged. "What is it Lassie? Timmy stuck in a well?" Jet star smacked his arm. "Cut it out Franki-…I mean Ghoul." He said as Party Poison eyed him. "He's just a kid." He finished. Fun Ghoul rolled his eyes. They reached the top of the hill. Boom was ahead. He took a sharp turn around a rock. All four walked up then stopped in unison. It was quiet for a few seconds. "Kobra, get the car." Party Poison said.

* * *

"Look alive Sunshine," The deep voice called from the dark. She squinted her eyes. It was bright wherever she was. She blinked a little more letting everything focus. It wasn't as bright as she'd thought, but it was still bright. She was in some sort of hut, or a shed maybe. She lifted her hand to her head when it hit her. Her entire body ached. She licked her dry cracked lips. Where was she? She looked over and before her sat a man in a power chair. He smiled behind his sunglasses and thick beard. He scratched his bandana and whipped a drop of sweat from his bushy brow. "One oh nine in the sky, phew." She pulled back. She didn't know this man. "Hey now Sunshine, you're safe here. Aint no pigs gonna get you in these walls." He said looking around him and raising his arms. "Allow me to introduce myself. I'll be your surgeon, your proctor, your helicopter, Name's Dr. Death-Defy. The boys wanted me to look after you while they went to the gas station. No Vam-Bots here, aint allowed. The boys keep 'em out." The wooden flap that made a sort of door flipped open. A tall man with white and blue tights skated in, did a spin and handed Dr. Death-Defy a record. "This here's Noise. He's our messenger. This groovy boy skates to hell and back to get us some decent toons or lets us know the buzz on any camps round." Noise took off his helmet. His black hair fell from the helmet. "Well aint you just a cute thang." He squeaked and put his hands together bending down to her. The door creaked. "Hey Party wanted me to- Noise! Leave the girl alone! She looks scared enough as is!" A tall, very thin, man, was standing in the door way. Noise snapped back up. "Whatever you say Kobra." Noise smiled, skated over and tapped Kobra on the nose with a wink. "Catch you Cats next week." Kobra opened the door letting Noise out. Noise smiled and let out a small growl eyeing up Kobra as he skated out. Kobra stood there rolling his eyes. "It's still the same level creepy every time he does that." He said shaking his shoulders. "Party wanted me to check on the girl, who is obviously awake." She sat back against the wall as tight as she could. Everything was happening too fast. Kobra approached slowly. She balled her hands into fists and started breathing heavily. "Hey, easy. It's ok we're friends." He put his hands up in defense. "We found you in the desert and brought you here. Nobody is going to hurt you." She looked back with fierce eyes. "Jesus D.R., What shit have you been telling her?" Dr. Death-Defy swiveled around. "I just told the little lady how we friends and all. Aint no pigs gonna get her here." He crossed his arms smugly. Kobra rolled his eyes again. "Alright ya old Vet get out and get Party and the others in here." Dr. Death grumbled as he rolled out. "Friggen geezer." Kobra said as the door shut. Just as quick it opened as three more men came in followed by a small boy. "Alright sleeping beauty awake at last, did you give her the kiss to wake her up Mikey?" The short one with long black hair asked. Kobra pretended to laugh then looked annoyed. The one with red hair jabbed the short one in the stomach. "Shut it, Ghoul." He said and stepped forward. "She doesn't look like Rit-Rat." He said crossing his arms. Her big eyes looked up at him. "She has the markings of a Patient." Ghoul said. The room got suddenly very quiet. Party looked at him. "There hasn't been a Patient in years!" He said eyeing up the small boy. He paused. "Besides, Killjoy's from Harwood blew up the Hospitals, there wouldn't be any left!" He turned to her again. "You got a name?" Her eyes met his. They were deep, and dark. She bit her lip and broke contact. Ghoul laughed. "You and Boom Boy are gonna get along just great." He said pointing to the small boy. "Shut the fuck up Fun Ghoul!" shouted the one with red hair. The one with frizzy hair slapped him and shook his head. "Look, we can't help you unless you tell us what happened. You didn't just show up in the desert. You had to come from some place." It was quiet for a little while. Finally she opened her mouth, no words came out right away just sound. Then finally. "I-I was…in a building." Their eyes widened. "I…woke up and…there were machines hooked up to me." Her eyes gazed to the floor. "I pulled them off…and cried for help…but no one was there. I went outside and it was empty. The entire city was empty. Then these things came. I got scared so I ran…." She looked at her blistered feet. "I ran as hard as I could but…It was so hot and I…I…" she broke down crying. "Will someone tell me what is going on?" She looked up to see five sets of bewildered eyes. "What's your name?" He asked again. "If we find what refugee camp your from we can send you back." His words trickled in her head ' Refugee camp, Patient, Hospital,' All these words were foreign to her. Then she thought… Name. "I…I..don't remember…"


	2. Better Living INC

_Sorry its so short. the next one will be longer I promese. enjoy :D_

* * *

A pale white hand reached down and pressed the buttons the elevator door. The doors opened revealing a tall man with very pale skin wearing a tailored gray suit with white frays around the collar and cuffs. Two Vam-Bot guards stood behind him. He looked up and exited the elevator. He set it up so that everything needed codes. No one could get in or out without his knowledge. He liked it this way for simple reasons, power. The city was already his for the reaping. The Ritalin Rats would beg him for more drugs when he was in the streets. He was their god. After the Great War and the government fell, it was up to him to take over this poor excuse for a city. He owned the Pharmaceutical Company and controlled the drugs. Without a government he could easily take the junky ridden city and curve it to his will. If only it weren't for those damn Killjoys! He pondered this while he walked down the hall. Suddenly a Vam-Bot crossed his path. "Sir," It said in its mechanical voice. He stopped to look at it. "What is it? I'm running late for a testing of the new drugs." He said annoyed in a harsh voice. The robot paused. "Well sir its….well…It's patient number 64. The one in the hidden hospital…" They man closed his eyes growing impatient. "What about her?" The robot seemed to gulp. "It seems she…escaped. Sir…" His eyes shot open. "SHE WHAT?" He roared. "HOW! She's been in a coma for eighteen years!" The robot stepped back. "She woke up and escaped. Some of our men tried to apprehend her but we lost sight once she made it into the city." The man turned past the bot and continued walking. "I want every soldier out there looking for her. Check every Rat Den in the city." The Three bots followed behind. "We have reason to believe she is…with the Killjoys sir….we spotted footage of Patient 104 in the desert who escaped ten years ago when taken by the Killjoys. We sent soldiers after him but they have yet to report. We have reason to find them failed." The man ripped a poster from the wall with a red X on its face. "She's…with the_…Killjoys_…?" He spun around and slammed the bot into the wall. "I DON'T CARE IF IT TAKES THE ENTIRE FLEET!" He yelled jamming the paper into its mouth. "I WANT HER BACK NOW!"

* * *

They left the girl to herself while she changed from her hospital gown to the clothes that were in the dresser of one of the rooms. She slipped on the shorts and pulled down the shirt and looked at herself in the mirror. She had bright red shorts with an orange trim around the cuffs along with a lemon yellow V-neck top that fit a little snug. All the clothes seemed miss matched and nothing seemed to fit. The shorts dropped a little. With a little more digging she found a set of deep red suspenders that sort of matched the shorts with the exception that they were off by about six shades. In the box on the bottom were a pair of stained white socks next to a pair of rainbow high tops and slipped them on her sore feet. She looked herself over the in the mirror. Well for a nameless girl she didn't look half bad. Her dark hair was a little frizzed from the heat but nothing compared to Jet Star or Boom boy. She brushed it out with her fingers. Such weird names. She might not know her own but she knew those weren't normal names. "What the hell do you know about names? For all you know they're as typical as they come." She said to the reflection. She rolled her eyes at herself. "Nothing screams mentally sane than talking to yourself." She said putting a hand on her temple. With that she opened the wooden door and stepped into the bright desert sun.

As she stepped out someone whistled. She squinted. In the light she made out Dr. Death and his power chair. "Well now. Look at you Sunshine! You clean up good." He said taking a swig of a beer. Fun Ghoul looked up from the hood of the car and winked. He seemed to be working on some part of the car. The girl just blushed a little and looked at her feet. The others were strewn around the car reading magazines. Party Poison got out from the passenger's seat of the car where he seemed to be chilling. "How'd the clothes fit?" he asked jumping out. The girl pulled at her top a little. "A bit tight in some places but in this heat I don't think it's a problem." Dr. Danger smirked. "Not a problem at all." With that Kobra kid took his beer and tossed it. "Ok ya old creep, I think its time you went back to the music room and broadcast some toons." Dr. Death grumbled and rolled away. "You'll have to ignore him he still lives in the old times. His generation was way before the war." The girl was raised an eyebrow. "War? What war? I'm still extremely confused as to what is going on. I'm just barely keeping it together and the only reason I'm not freaking out is because you're not trying to chase me with ray guns!" she said flustered and crossed her arms. "Now can someone please tell me what is going on?" They all looked to each other. "She sure as hell doesn't talk like any Patient I've ever seen." Fun Ghoul said jumping up on the car taking a seat. "Frankie just shut the fuck up!" Jet Star retorted. His face instantly got scared. Party Poison was giving him a deadly glare. "DAMN IT, RAY!" He paused realizing what he had done..."FUCKGODDAMNIT!" The three other boys stifled a laugh. The girl bit her lip to keep from smiling. "Well…now you know our real names…thanks to these IDIOTS! I guess its time you know the whole story." Party Poison said motioning to the car. "You'll wanna take a seat it's gonna be a long story."


	3. And we crawl and we crawl and we crawl

_Happy Halloween to those who celebrate it! And to those who don't…..Happy October 31! Also HAPPY BIRTHDAY FRANK IERO! Ok on with the story. Please Read and Review._

* * *

"Well, as you might have already guessed." He started as everyone seemed to gather around. "My name isn't Party Poison. Just like he's not Jet Star, He isn't Kobra Kid and He isn't Fun Ghoul." He said pointing to everyone in the group. They all seemed to have their heads down. "My real name is Gerard. That one over there is my brother Mikey. That is Ray." Gerard said. Ray put a finger up and nodded. "And that is Frank or Frankie." Frankie hopped over the car and wrapped a playful arm around Boom Boys head. "And this is still Boom Boy, or Boomer for short. He doesn't speak so we don't know what to call him. He always carries his boom box around so it sorta…fit." He said with a smile and ground a fist into the boys hair. Gerard started again. "Let me tell you about how it all started.

Years ago places like the diner and the city were full of people. A nice society of people doing their day to day shit who didn't know too much about the war over sea except what the news reports told them. In two thousand and twelve the bombs went off. The world ended that day…or at least it should have. First New York, then D.C. and then eventually they made their way to California, where we are at. We were only kids back then. It was just me and Mikey. Our parents were killed in one of the bombings. I was sixteen then Mikey was twelve. We had been living in a shelter. Mikey ran off one morning and I went after him. He'd gone back to our old house to get his action figure. After I found him we started to head back when we saw the bombs hit. There was nothing left. Within a few weeks they'd leveled our town. We got by on scraping for food or trading with other survivors. They had advertisements on the radio about a safe haven for survivors in Battery City. Finally when food and shelter was scares we decided to leave. We walked for six days to the city. We were walking up when we saw two figures hanging over a smaller one. 'Look man just give us what you got!' the boys shouted as they kicked a smaller boy in the dust. Mikey looked to me from under his bandana to keep the dust from his mouth. 'What do we do Gee?' He asked with a sniffle. I scratched my head and pulled down my own bandana. 'Hey ass holes!' I shouted. They quit kicking and turned. 'Mind your own business freak!' one of them shouted back and continued to kick. A few weeks ago we ransacked a house. I found an empty pistol in one of the drawers but no bullets. I'd hung on to it just in case I crossed any along the way. I pulled it from my side bag. 'Leave the guy alone!' I said aiming straight at their heads. They backed up quickly and took off. The boy rolled over, blood running from his nose and lips. 'Thanks man,' He said through a mouth full of blood. 'No problem, just cause the world went to shit doesn't mean we have to.' Mikey said helping the boy up. 'Mikey no swearing.' I said bopping him on the head. 'You say bad words all the time!' Mikey pouted. 'I'm older!' I retorted. 'I'm Ray." The boy said putting a hand out. 'Gerard.' I said shaking it back. Ray tagged along with us after that. He said he wanted to see if the radio was true. He'd heard they had rooms for everyone along with showers and clean clothes. Instead we found hell

It was chaos. Cars were turned over. Almost everything was on fire. Mikey stayed close behind me. We started walking down main street looking for any sign of life. That's when the first bullet fired. Next thing we knew they were all round us. I grabbed Mikey and threw ourselves behind an over turned car. Glass shattered around us. Suddenly I felt a rip on my bandana round my neck. We were pulled into a boarded up house. In the dark we could hear someone bolt and lock the door several times. Through cracks in the windows you could make out the lines of walls in an apartment. 'This way!' the person whispered and lead us down stairs. We sat in the dark for a moment. Then with a blinding snap the light was on. Before us was a thin boy about our age with long black hair, goggles and a yellow bandana around his mouth. He quickly pulled the goggles up and the bandana down. 'Are you guys fucking insane!' he shouted. 'You never and I repeat NEVER walk down a main road!' he started pacing and touching his face a lot. 'In broad daylight none the less! I've never…how could you…are you stupid or something, I mean I'd never…Hi I'm Frank!' He put out a shaky hand. I eyed him up for a second. He looked crazy but he'd just saved our lives. I shook his hand. 'Gerard. This is my brother Mikey, and this is Ray.' Frank put a hand up in a sort of wave and started pacing. 'Bet you guys are outsiders, yeah? Hehe they don't live long in these parts hehe.' He laughed nervously. 'Stick with me. I know the ins and outs.' I didn't want to trust him but he was our only option. Within the first day we learned he was addicted to some new form of Ritalin the war made to heighten the soldiers' senses. They'd been selling it in the streets now that the war was just about over. The only problem. The reason the war was over wasn't because some side had won, oh no, there was nothing left to win. They'd bombed the entire world! No government was left to make no laws to have no one control the drug dealings. It was every man for himself. Frank told us he'd watched some soldiers drag away his parents right in front of him while he hid in the closet. The pills calmed him down, or at least made him not care. He was always the one to crack a joke or make light of the mood. He was crazy, but good to have around. We'd stayed like that for over two months. We'd scrounge for food and barter what we could.

One day we were hiding behind an old Holiday Inn looking for food when a shiny white car pulled up. I was the first to snap my head up. We all ducked out of site. The window rolled down. 'It's alright. You can come out. No one is going to hurt you.' The voice was rough but somehow gentle. I was the first to peek out. 'That's it.' The voice beckoned. I held Mikey tight behind me. We all looked into the window. The door clicked open. It was like a dark tunnel inside. 'Please, come in.' Mikey squeezed my hand. I gave him a nod letting him know I wouldn't let anything happen. There we were. Four dirty, smelly boys in the back seat of a crisp clean leather seated car. The man before us was bald and very pale. He wore a tailored suit and black boots. 'I've been watching you for some time. My name is Malicious X. ' We all knew who he was. He ran every commercial on the radio. He was the man who owned the largest pharmaceutical company in the world. After the war broke out he started selling Ritalin to the people to 'Help calm the chaos.' Little did we know at the time that it was highly addictive and very deadly. If you wanted something Mr. X had it. 'No offense sir, but why are you talking to us? We're just a bunch of street rats.' Frank said itching at his neck. Closed spaces made him itch and twitch. Mr. X smiled. 'I've had my eye on you for quite a while. You see…I need someone to help me. You see…I have no heir to my thrown so to speak. I need someone young, Minds for the molding. You four…you work so well, such teamwork and admiration for each other. Better Living Inc. needs boys like you. I can offer you food, a warm bed to sleep in every night. You want it, you have it.' He stopped. It was a lot to take in at once. I looked at the others. It was almost too good to be true. 'Think of your brother…he is your brother isn't he? What would be best for him?' Mr. X said with a dark smile. I looked at Mikey. His hair a mess, his clothes torn, his boots too big and with holes, and then I noticed the scratches on his knees and hands, from digging and hiding. I took in a deep breath. 'What do you need us to do.'

After a few weeks Mr. X had us washed and cleaned up. We each had tailored suits. Our hair was combed. We even had our nails done. They even managed to wean Frank off of Ritalin. We were pampered and in return we had to show up in some of Mr. X's commercials. He wanted to present the youth of America. We were the future. He allowed us to stay in his building in the heart of the city. We could eat at any time of the day of food cooked by personal chefs. Our beds were made of feather and silk. It was heaven. Or so we thought.

It was almost a year living in the X towers when Mr. X took me aside. 'Boy,' He said putting a hand on my shoulder as he walked me down the hall. 'I think it is time I show you what our grand future holds.' While the others were in the game room he'd taken me aside and wanted to show me his new invention. 'It's the latest in technology.' He said excitedly. He led me down the hall and to a white lab. A few scientists stopped working and gaped at Mr. X. I couldn't see why they were so afraid, he was just their boss. We passed a large door with a caution sign above it. 'What's in there?' I asked. With a hand on my back he pushed me forward. 'It's nothing to concern you…' he seemed uncomfortable. Finally we were standing before a large something covered in a white sheet. 'Ready?' He asked. I nodded. He pulled hard on the sheet revealing a tall man in a white suit wearing a cheap latex mask. I stepped back quickly. 'Relax my dear boy it's not active. It's a robot but it is is human like in every way.' He smiled and turned it on. 'Hello robot.' Mr. X said loudly. In a robotic voice it answered. 'Hello Mister Ex.' Mr. X smiled. 'They think and respond just like a person!...they are going to change…EVERYTHING' I looked up doubtfully. 'Why's it have that weird mask?' I asked. 'The mask is just a cheap way to cover the um….wiring underneath.' He quickly stuttered getting nervous again. 'It looks like a vampire…or a Vam-Bot.' I laughed to myself. Suddenly the robot started twitching and smoking. 'Someone fix this right now!' Mr. X shouted. Scientists started to run around the lab. 'Stay right here my boy, I'll be right back.' He said and took off behind another door. I looked around as people scrambled. I ducked behind the robot and crept over to the door that read Caution! I opened it quickly and ran inside. As I closed the door and turned I saw it. Machines everywhere. I started to wander down the steps and deeper into the factory. Something caught my eye. It was a figure lying on the conveyer belt under a light blue sheet. I tried to inch my toes up high enough to see it. I grabbed a box and stood up. As I did so my arm bumped the object . suddenly a hand fell out from the blanket. I screamed and fell off of the box. I looked up again not believing what I saw. The hand hung there limply. It continued to move straight into a machine. The machine made sounds and smoked. On the other end a Vam-Bod appeared. I felt nauseous with horror. I got up to run but I was so deep that I was lost. There was a door. I opened it. Inside lay hundreds of bodies all lined up for the machine. I held back my urge to vomit. I had to cling to one of the carts to hold myself up. One of them moved. They were putting these people in the machines ALIVE? My urge couldn't be held any longer. Finally my stomach gave away. I spilled its contents all over the cement floor. 'Hello? Is someone there?' A voice called. I looked up to find a woman in a blue uniform and a matching mask over her mouth. 'What are you doing in here? Oh my god your one of his children?' The woman said helping me up. 'You cant be in here, he'll kill us both if he knew you got in!' She said franticly. 'What…is this place.' I asked weakly. She paused. 'This…is his 'Hospitals' and these are his 'Paitents'….' Her eyes welled up as if she was going to cry. 'He forces us to work here and do…this!' she said pointing at the bodies. 'This is…awful how could anyone do this to another person?' I plead. She pulled herself together tightly. 'He does as he wishes. He wants an army to control the city…he wanted control but still have part of them be human so they would work faster and better.' My head spun. A cry from a table snapped me back. 'Oh one of the babies is awake.' She said annoyed and pulled a syringe from her pocket. She walked up to a baby on a table as it was starting to fuss. He was small and had very curly hair like Ray. She stuck the baby and it stopped crying. 'Poor dear is scheduled for tonight.' I stood in horror. "Where do they get all of these people?' I asked almost not wanting to know. She bit her lip and looked away from me. I grabbed her by her shoulders and shook her. 'Where do they come from?' I shouted. 'THEY TAKE THEM' She burst out in tears. 'The soldiers take them from their homes and bring them here!' she wailed. It hit me. Franks Parents! I let her go and dashed out. I found the exit and slammed the door shut. The lab was still chaos. A hand set on my shoulder making me jump. 'Everything alright boy?' Mr. X smiled politely. All I could manage was a nod. 'I'd like to go back to my room with my friends now.' I chocked out. He ruffled my hair. 'Yes of course.' I nodded and took off running.

When I'd gotten back to the room I spilled everything to them. It took them a second to believe me but the fear on my face spoke the truth. 'What can we do?' Ray asked. 'We leave. Tonight!' It didn't take much convincing. This place had to go! 'We need to get that baby out of there though.' Mikey said. I thought about it and nodded. 'What are we going to do with a baby?' Frank asked. He was beginning to pace again. 'I don't know but we can't just let it sit in there and die!' I said. 'So, we leave tonight! Got it?' I put my hand in the center of our circle. Mikey put his on top of mine. Ray on his. 'Come on Frankie…..' Frank bit his nails…..' Fine'. He said putting his hand on top.

We left our rooms when it was late enough. The lab was left open. Mr. X had no enemies in his own building, that was until we came along. I led them to the machine. Frank stood in horror. We all knew what his mind was on. 'Lets keep moving.' I said. We'd made it to the patient room. Their mouths dropped at the sight of the amount of people. 'He's over here!' I said trying to undo the straps around him. Ray pulled a kitchen knife from his pocket and cut them open. The baby didnt wake up. Suddenly an alarm sounded. 'Shit!' We took off out the doors and into the machine room. 'I cant believe my own eyes.' A voice stopped us. We all turned to see Mr. X. 'My own boys…my children…' His voice was sad. 'Turning their own backs on me. I treated you like my own sons and this is what I get?' a muscle in his head twitched. 'You sick son of a bitch! You're killing these people to make them into machines!' I shouted. 'It's all for the good.' Mr. X sounded so innocent. 'You'll see my boy.' I felt my face get hot with anger. I handed the baby to Ray and took his knife. 'I'M NOT YOUR SON!' I shouted and chucked the knife dead on with his chest. He let out a cry of pain. 'You little bastards! You'll pay for this!' With that we started running. 'I will find you. Everyone knows your names, your faces! They'll all know!' His voice faded. Outside we found a company truck and started it up. I didn't know how to drive but quickly learned as shots were fired at us. I drove as fast as I could out of the city. We were in zone six when the gas ran out. We walked until Mikey passed out from heat exhaustion. That's when Dr. Death found us. He took us in and gave us food and water. He knew us from the commericals. The world hated Mr. X. In tern then hated us. Now we had a price on our head. We explained what happened and he told us about the Killjoys. They were a group who rebelled against Mr. X and his ways of drugging an entire population to have them in his control. Dr. Death controlled the radio station in a location Better Living Inc. couldn't find. He gave us new names and new identities. We've been hiding here ever since."

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed it. I know its sorta long but it gets the story summed up. R&R :D_


	4. I Never Told You What I do For A Living

_Hey anyone who is actually reading this. Sorry its been a while. Busy with Halloween and such. Hope ya like :P oh and if the writing from the other chapters is hard to read please speak up. I'm trying something different on this one and just want to see your opinion so Read and Reviewwww :D. Also I do not own MCR I just used the Ideas from the music video._

_

* * *

_

It was quiet for a little while after Gerard stopped.

"So now you know who we really are….you…." Frankie said and jumped down from the hood of the car. He turned to Gerard.

"You know she needs a name. We can't just keep calling her 'You'….unless she wants to be called 'You'?"

"No, I'm pretty sure my name isn't You." The girl laughed.

"What about Sunshine?" Mikey said from the vending machine. "Dr. Death calls her that. She's bright enough."

She looked down at her yellow shirt and red shorts and giggled a little.

"Its settled then!" Frankie said excitedly. Even Boomer jumped up and down on the balls of his feet. There was a creek at the club door.

"I hate to interrupt this little happy fest." Dr. Death said peeking his head out.

"But we got a call from some Killjoys up near the old mall. Nothing dangerous, just said you gotta get out there soon." Dr. Death sniffed and whipped his nose on his sleeve.

Gerard gave him a nod. "Ok boys head out!"

From the garage of the diner Sunshine watched as the team got ready. The pulled on their jackets, put on their bandana and glasses. Boomer handed them their guns.

They wouldn't need them but it was always safe to have them. Gerard stepped out from the diner and gave Frank the nod. Gerard was usually the one who drove. Even though it was Frank's stolen car.

"Can I come with?" Sunshine asked leaning on the hood of the car. Gerard stopped dead in his tracks. "That is…if it's ok. I just don't really wanna stay here with…" She motioned over to the window. At that moment Dr. Death was holding a manikin's hand and talking to it. You couldn't hear what he was saying through the glass.

Frank, Mikey and Ray gave the window confused looks.

Gerard looked at her and then to the others.

"I'm not sure how safe it would be." Gerard stated. There was ice in his voice.

"Dr. Death did say it was just a visit mission. Not even technically a mission." Ray said. Gerard glanced at him and pursed his lips. He looked back at Sunshine.

"Group meeting." Gerard called them all into the Diner as Sunshine sat on the hood. Boomer sat next to her.

* * *

**Sun & Boomer:**

"So you like living with them?" Sunshine asked leaning back in the sun's heat. Boomer gave a nod. "They seem pretty nice…Frank's a little…" She made the coo-coo sign. Boomer giggled but then quickly stifled it.

"Oh so he does make sounds!" Sunshine smiled and sat up looking at him, her dark hair falling forward. Boomer hid his face.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you!" She said putting a hand on his shoulder. Boomer looked up. Sunshine was leaning in close.

"I might not know a lot but I think you can talk, you just choose not to…" Sunshine got to his level. "I promise I won't tell the others." She gave a wink. Boomer smiled and gave a nod.

* * *

**Inside the Diner:**

"I'm not sure we should bring her." Gerard said as he leaned on the old broken juke box.

"Why the hell not?" Frankie asked as he lit a cigarette. He took a puff. "Sh' could be fun."

Mikey shook his head. "Frank can you use your upstairs brain for just two seconds."

Frank put his hands up in a sort of "WTF" defense.

" I'm with Gee on this one." Mikey continued. " We don't know too much about her. She might look innocent but for all we know she's working for X. There haven't been any patients since they bombed the last hospital. All the Vam-Bots are total robot's when the company came out with the A.I. chip. We don't know who she's with and she sure as hell isn't talking."

Ray nodded. "But if she is just an amnesiac we could have another Killjoy. We need all we can get. After last months with the vam-bots taking out the Sector 8's we're running low. We can take all the help we can get."

Gerard sat back and listened to each idea. He paced for a few minutes.

"Ok," He started. " She comes with us," Frankie did a fist pump in the air.

"But," Frank stopped with a halt. "She is closely watched."

The group nodded.

"Any questions?" Frank put his hand in the air. Before he could speak Gerard stopped him.

"No you wont be the one watching her, Frankie!" Frank put his hand down and frowned.

Sunshine and Boomer looked up from the car as the team walked out. Gerard was first in the V form they'd made.

"You can come. Just don't get yourself killed or hurt. You're not a Killjoy, so you're not our responsibility." His voice was stern and he kept the same expressionless look.

Sunshine jumped up from the car and ran up to him stopping only inches from him. For a moment he almost though she was going to hug him.

"Oh thank you!" She squealed and bounced on her feet. Gerard stared forward then walked past her to the car.

"Lets move out!"

Gerard drove incredibly fast, not that it mattered. There were no cops to tell them to slow down. It was a long drive to the mall. Their diner was the perfect spot to be a hundred-some miles from any place. Mikey rod shot gun, leaving Sunshine in the middle of Ray and Frank. After about an hour Ray leaned forward and put on the radio.

"This one's for all you rock an rollers, all you crash queens and motor babies!" A familiar voice sounded. "Listen up! Killjoy's make some noise!" A guitar started playing followed by some rocking music.

"A COUPLE YEARS AGO DR. DEATH GOT AHOLD OF THE RADIO STATIONS!" Ray shouted over the wind and music. "WE OWN IT ALL NOW. IT KEEPS THE KILLJOYS HOPEFUL!"

After stopping at a gas station we we're finally at the Mall. It was going to be dark soon.

* * *

"I want to get in and out as fast as possible. I don't want us to drive all night." Gerard stated as we crossed the parking lot. Their car plus a large Hummer were the only ones on the lot. Gerard stepped up to the automatic doors.

"Mask's on boys." He said snapping his on. Each member put on a mask except Sunshine. The automatic doors seemed to be altered with some sort of security system. Gerard leaned down to a small box.

"Party Poison." He stated clearly in the box. The screen on it showed a smiley face and _blinged_ as the doors opened.

It seemed like a normal mall on the inside. It was two stories high with non-functioning escalators and small shops. But each shop was boarded up. As they walked Sunshine noticed faces staring at her. Only, they weren't human. Hundreds of manikins lined up and down the mall. Each one was different. Some even had burn marks and bullet holes in them and on their faces. She felt a chill run down her spine. Why would anyone live here? The other thing she noticed was the silence. The eerie, eerie silence.

"Something isn't right." Gerard stopped.

"Where is everyone?" Mikey whispered. By this point they each, except Sunshine, had their ray-gun out.

Out of the corner of her eye, Sunshine saw something.

"It moved!" She said jumping and hiding behind Ray. They all looked.

"The manikin it moved!" She said pointing again.

"I'm sure it was nothing, they have these creepy fucks set up for target practice." Ray said in a hushed voice and poked one.

"If you're so sure why are you whispering?" Sunshine stated in her own hushed tone and crossed her arms glaring.

"Come on, they might be on the second floor." Gerard said motioning with his gun. They crept up the steps slowly.

When they reached the top they were in a state of shock. Hundreds of colorfully dressed bodies littered the floor. Sunshine covered her mouth as she gasped. Frank put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Mikey ran up to one of the people checking for any sign of life. Ray just stood there staring. Gerard just kept walking straight. His eyes fixed on one man in the center. Red stained his blonde hair and blue T-shirt. His mouth hung open and a large wound gaped from his chest. Gerard pried a device from the dead man's hand. He pressed its button and closed his eyes.

"Hey Party Poison! Hey man, it's Tanker in Mall. We need you to get over here ASAP, Nothin' too big. Just need your help with somethin'…." The man's voice changed. "There, I said you're message. Please just let me go!" The man's voiced was scared.

"Yes, you did very well…" Another, deeper voice came into the recording. "Now I have one last message for Killjoys…"

"No! Please! I-I!" The man pleaded. There was the sound of a zap and then silence. The recording seemed to echo through the empty building. Tears ran down Sunshine's eyes. The other's stared open mouthed. Gerard yelled in anger and tossed the recorder into a wall. It shattered causing an even louder echo.

With that one of the manikins behind Mikey moved. It raised an arm holding a gun. Ray quickly blasted it.

"VAM-BOTS!" He shouted. Mikey ducked his head and found cover. Frank quickly ducked after him. Suddenly dozens of vam-bots appeared.

Ray grabbed Sunshine by the arm and went with Gerard behind a cluster of statues. Gerard and Ray shot left and right taking one out with each shot. Sunshine covered her head as the blast retorted hitting the statues.

"WE'RE OUT OF AMMO!" Mikey shouted across the room. Gerard peeked over. Mikey and Frank we're behind some turned over stone benches.

"Shit!" Gerard shouted and dug through his pockets. He pulled out some batteries.

"I'll run these over, you cover me." He said quickly getting ready to run. Ray grabbed his shoulder.

"No way, you're a better shot. I'll run them over! Just make sure they don't get me." Ray grabbed the batteries with a wink and took off. The Vam-bot's started after Ray.

"HEY DUMB BOTS!" Sunshine shouted and waved her arms. Gerard spun around to look at her.

"OVER HERE!" She got up and danced. "YOU WANT SOME OF THIS!" Gerard ripped her down by the arm as a Lazer shot past her.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" He shouted pulling her.

"It worked didn't it?" She furrowed her brow. Gerard looked. Ray _had_ made it across alive, and in one piece. He kept looking. Every Vam-Bot's attention was now on the statue.

"It' worked a little too well. They're all headed over here!" Gerard thought quickly. He looked around. One of the shop doors was open. He grabbed Sunshine by the arm and ducked in, shutting the door. It had a metal grating and several locks.

As the door locked Sunshine looked around. Now she understood why every shop was boarded up. They had hollowed them out and made each connect. Almost every other light was shot out, some just flickered in and out. The outside was boarded but each wall on the inside was lined with metal. They could hear the ting of the guns outside. Gerard stepped back from the door.

"SHIT!" He swore loudly. "I just left them there! There doomed! Their fucking doomed!"

Sunshine wished she could think of something to say. This was all her fault. Instead she just stood there quietly. She was past crying now. Now it was just pure fear. She swallowed hard and took a breath.

"They m-might have f-found another door…" She stammered. Gerard pulled himself away from the door.

"Let's go. Maybe there's another entrance." He said and started to walk into the dark. Sunshine quickly followed. Her feet shuffled along in the dark. She stuck her hand out in front of her. She couldn't see a thing. Her foot bumped something. At that moment the light flickered on. She let out a scream.

Gerard quickly turned to see a body at her feet. Several others were scattered around. Then just as quick, the light went out. Sunshine let out a whimper.

"Look, just step over it and take my hand." Gerard said a little annoyed in the dark. Sunshine stepped over and put a shaky hand into his. Her fingers felt small and cold in his. She squeezed it tight and he inched his way through the dark. Every once in a while he would feel a body and walk her around it.

Finally after some walking they'd made it to a lit area. Sunshine sighed in relief. Gerard looked at her. She was more pale than when they'd entered and her eye's looked more sunken in. It was then he realized he was still holding her hand. He let it drop. When he did so the look on her face made him regret it. She clung to herself. Gerard looked around the room. There was a large dent and some holes in the floor. It was a good thing the area was lit.

"Just stand here under the light. You'll be safe. I'm going to check for doors." He told her and started to circle the room. It was about three or four shops big. Gerard made his way on the other side of the hole in the floor when something jumped out of the dark knocking him to the ground. He dropped his gun letting it slide across the floor. The Vam-bot shoved him hard. There was a loud crackle as the ground broke. He managed to roll the creature off of him in time to grab a metal rod stick out.

Sunshine shouted and ran to the opening. Gerard was only hanging on by one hand. This was the moment of truth for him. He waited for her to let him fall. He closed his eyes waiting for the pain.

"Gerard! Open your eyes and grab my hand!" She shouted. He looked up. Her hand was extended down the hole. Her arm was wrapped around a piece of metal. Her arm slipped as she tried to go lower.

"Grab it! I can't hold on much longer!" She winced as she stretched down lower. He pulled himself up just enough that their hands reached. She latched on and started pulling with everything she had. Once he was up enough he grabbed another metal bar and pulled himself up. They both rolled over gasping for breath.

After a few moments Gerard rolled over and got up.

"We'd better get moving." He said. Sunshine got up feeling a sharp pain in her arm. Before she could look down there was a screech from the darkness where the first Vam-Bot attacked. They both started into a sprint.

"Shit! More!" He shouting pulling her along into the dark again. They stumbled over bodies making it hard for Gerard to take a literal shot in the dark which was hard enough. They made it to the light of the locked door but kept running. It would take far too long to open each lock. The robots closed in. They turned around a corner and back into the flickering lights. Sunshine felt a tug at her foot causing her to drop. Gerard felt her hand slip from his as he ran. He had to double turn and squint in the dark. Suddenly the lights flicked on. The top half of a Vam-Bot had its arms wrapped around her legs.

"Target acquired. Target acquired." It repeated over and over. Gerard looked up. About eight more Vam-Bots were behind them. He managed to shoot the one holding her but it's grip still had her. He tried to pull but it wouldn't budge.

"Cant…Breath!" She gasped. Suddenly one of the Vam-Bots grabbed Gerard by the collar of his jacket and tossed him into the wall.

"Target acquired. Target acquired. Target acquired." They all repeated in unison. One of them picked her up and threw her over its shoulder.

"Let me go you son of a bitch! GHAA!" She shouted and kicked. Gerard reached for his gun and pulled the trigger. It sounded then died.

"Damn it!" He shouted and chucked it at one of them.

"HELP! LET ME GO! AAHH GERARD!" Sunshine shouted as they turned the corner.

Right as Gerard felt the most helpless he heard the sound of a Lazer Gun. From around the corner he saw one of the Vam-Bots fly back. Several others went down as well. He ran to them picking his gun up. Finally the last one dropped, releasing Sunshine. She shoved it off and gave it a kick.

"Serves you right ass hole!" She shouted and gave it another kick. Gerard ran up to her. He turned to see his fellow team members.

"You're alive!" He shouted at them all and ran to his brother giving him a tight hug.

"Barley," Mikey nodded wincing as he pulled back. "Frank's hurt." They all looked at Frank who was being supported by Ray.

"Just a shot to the leg….nothing too..mmmph…bad." He smiled as he winced. "Nothing some Ritalin wont fix." He hopped a bit.

"You deserve it after this shit." Ray laughed.

"How did you guys get in here?" Gerard asked.

"There was an opening at the end of the stairs. They also have stairs inside the inner part. After that we followed the gun shot sounds….. and the screaming." Mikey said casually. "These were the last ones."

Gerard nodded. "Good. Let's get back to base. We need to warn other sections."

"Whatever…..mmmph…. X wanted, he wanted it…mmph…. bad." Frank said digging a hand into Ray's shoulder.

"I think I know." Gerard said looking at Sunshine.

They finally made it out side. It was dark but the air felt warm. They ended up putting Frank In a shopping cart to get him to the car. Frank felt himself restraining from going "WEEE".

As soon as the air hit her Sunshine took a deep breath in. The air was clean out here. It didn't smell like death. She stretched her arms up in the air and bent them behind her head.

"Sunshine! You're bleeding!" Mikey pointed. She quickly looked at her arm. It started to sting, then burn, then quickly ache. The adrenalin must have numbed it for the time being. Now it came on in a wave. She bit her lip to keep from making sounds.

"Must have been when I pulled up from the floor." She said looking at Gerard. He gave her a nod. She sat down on the trunk of the car staring at it as Ray loaded Frank into the back seat. She didn't realize how much blood she was losing. She felt herself get dizzy and want to get sick. Something red and blue covered it. It felt cool on her skin.

She looked up to see Gerard tying his bandana around her arm. "'S the least I c'n do…" He murmured.

"Thanks." She said giving a sickly smile. He helped her off the car and into the back seat next to Frank, who had now passed out.

"They had a Medi-Vending machine. I took some Deeper Sleepers for him." Ray said and smiled as he climbed in.

Gerard gave the mall one last look before he started the car and pulled away.

_"I have one last message for the Killjoys..." _Echoed in his head.


	5. The Only Hope for Me is You

_Hey everybody sorry it's taking so long for me to write. First I had a 5 page chapter written but my computer crashed and deleted everything. Then I was making food and cut my finger really bad and it was difficult to type so now after the weekend I'm all healed and I'm gonna make sure my laptop DOES NOT freeze! Oh btw Happy 14__th__Xx-JessieJinxx-xX :D. Now on with it! _

* * *

It was dark as they drove back. Gerard bit his lip concentrating hard on what had just happened. Every once in a while he'd glance into the back seat. Mikey had his knees to his chest. He was in the passenger's seat. He felt the urge to turn on the radio. Something to end this quiet, but he didn't feel like moving from his nitch. If he'd moved it would break the wall keeping him together. Ray had his eyes closed but wasn't asleep. He tried to focus on anything else but his mind retreated back to the faces of the dead. He knew those people. They were fellow Killjoys. He ended up just staring at the stars just trying not to feel it. Sunshine stared at the center console. Her arm ached. It helped her not think about the emotional pain, the guilt. Those robots wanted _her_. Why? Every so often she'd check on Frank to make sure he was still breathing. He looked expressionless due to the medication. She'd curl back to her space and hold her arm close to her.

* * *

When they'd got back Ray picked up Frank and carried him to his quarters.

"I'll put the car away." Mikey said quietly taking the keys from his brother. "I'll meet you in Dr. Death's studio."

Gerard gave him an nod. Sunshine was quick behind Gerard.

"All of 'em?" Dr. Death asked in shock. Gerard had told him the whole story, he closed his eyes and put his head down as a solid "yes."

Death put a hand to his mouth.

"What do you think he meant by his message?"

Gerard looked at Sunshine then quickly back to Death. She had been leaning on a cabinet full of old records.

"Same as always, 'Quit running'." Gerard stopped and looked up again at Sunshine. "What else could he be after?" There was a squeak of the wooden panel.

"And how long is it gonna be until he kills another group." Mikey chimed in. "How many more of us does he have to kill to get what he wants?"

With this Sunshine kicked the cabinet and ran out past Mikey. Gerard quickly followed.

"What'd I say?" Mikey raised an eyebrow. Dr. Death just shrugged.

"Women, man."

She ran hard into the night. She stopped at a dead tree and gripped onto it. She felt like she could pass out. She tried to suck in as much air as she could but her sobs wouldn't allow it. Behind her she could hear footsteps in the dust.

"It wasn't your fault." Gerard said quietly.

"Wasn't it? You don't know that." She refused to look at him.

"You didn't cause this. It wasn't done by your hand. You don't know that's what he wanted." She quickly spun to face him.

"You heard those robots! I was what they were after! After I got their attention they didn't even bother with you. They had several chances to kill you but they didn't. Why?" She began to step closer to him now. "I was the target! They killed all of those people because of me! AND I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY!" She sobbed and covered her face.

There was a shuffle. Ray and Mikey had been standing behind Gerard. They stood with open mouths. This made her sob louder. Ray was the first to walk up.

"If you don't know…" He started.

"Then I really don't see how it's your fault. You didn't pull the trigger. It was X. He started this. And if your what he wants….then I think it's our right to see he doesn't get it."

He stood beside Gerard. Mikey walked up nearly completing the team.

"We have a bed set up. Go with Ray and he'll fix up your arm." Gerard said crossing his arms. "We can talk about this in the morning when we're all better rested."

Sunshine bit her lip and quietly followed Ray into the diner. They had set the kitchen up into a medical ward for themselves. The drawers kept the tools while the fridge kept the medication. The island table was transformed into a medical table. Ray had her sit on top.

"I'm gonna give you some Pain Drain." He said holding a syringe-gun as he took the bandana off her arm and cleaned out the blood.

"I'm sorta the medic around here." He chuckled. "Slight pinch."

He shot the gun and a burn went through her arm. She gasped at the pain but quickly it ebbed away.

"So what exactly is X's deal with the Killjoy's? Can't he just get you guys do your thing and he do his?" Sunshine said trying to distract herself.

"Well." Ray started, as he did so he pulled out a long thread with a hooked needle on the end. Sunshine's eyes bulged.

"You see he has this 'Perfect' World he wants to create." As he spoke the thread flowed through her skin. "He hates anything different. Killjoy's don't fit in his 'Perfect' World because they don't want a quick fix with surgeries to look 'Perfect' or pills to make them act 'Normal'. We believe that the world was beautiful before plastic surgery, chemical regulating pills and a world controlled by greed. You perfection doesn't come from cutting out the cookie cutter shape. It comes from the heart." He said tapping his chest.

This made Sunshine smile. She liked the way he worded it. Ray always seemed to be have the right words for everything.

"Do you think I'll ever remember who I was?" She looked down.

"I think you'll find out one way or another." He had stopped stitching and begun to wrap. "We have your back either way. I think after today you ranked Killjoy status. You're one of us now."

He smiled.

"Really?" She looked up. "Wil…Gerard be ok with it?"

"I'll have to check with him but after helping us out today I'd say you're in. I know he can seem a little…."

"Cold?" She finished the sentence for him. He chuckled a little.

"You could call it that. See, Gee's always been leader, ever since day one. He does what he thinks is best for our group. He keeps out for anything that threatens us. He might seem harsh and cold but it's his way of showing us he cares. He has to be our rock when shit goes to hell. Somebody has to keep their shit together or we're all fucked." He patted her arm. "All done!"

She examined it. The white wrap gleamed in the light of the kitchen.

"Thank you." She said hugging him. "And not just for the arm."

He gave her a squeeze back.

"You're room is ready." Mikey said standing in the door way. He still held is never changing expression.

"Ok." Sunshine said separating from Ray.

She followed Mikey to the back of the diner. They had built separate sheds connecting together out of scrap wood, road signs and anything else they could find. Mikey led her to the end shed. Gerard was already there waiting. Once he'd led her there Mikey just left without a word.

"This is where you can stay for now." Gerard said laying blankets out. A single electric lantern lit the room. It was four put together walls, a bed, a box with a cloth on top with a lamp and a single curtain for privacy. That was all.

"Thank you." Sunshine said quietly.

"How's your arm?" He said stepping away from the bed and taking her arm gingerly.

"Ray did a good job. He says it won't hurt till morning. He gave me some pills for it." She said rattling the bottle in her other hand.

Gerard still held her hand. He remembered how small they felt in the dark. Here they still felt small. He found himself looking up into her eyes. He could see the fear. He knew she wasn't an enemy, no traitor or trick. No one could have that sort of fear in their eyes. The fear of not knowing what was next. It was shuttle but he could see it. She was young, not too much older than Mikey. Yet such innocence. He knew he could trust her. And yet there was something there he couldn't trust. It was this feeling, when he looked at her, or held her hand, or saw her smil-

He stopped himself and dropped her hand quickly. He wouldn't allow it

"Ray's a good medic. You'll be fine." He said taking a step back.

"How's Frank?" She said changing the subject noticing something strange in his motions.

"He'll be ok. It just nicked the skin breaking an artery. We used Skin Patch Glue on his leg. It re connects any torn tissue or veins and dries like skin till your body can create the real thing. He should be up and running by morning." There was a strained expression in his eyes. He wouldn't make eye contact.

"I'm sorry…about the other Killjoys." She said taking a seat on the bed. "I know you say its not my fault, but I still wish I could help." She was staring at her feet.

"We'll discuss it in the morning." His voice was hoarse. He was facing out of the doorway with one hand on the curtain. He went to shut it.

"Good Night." She whispered in the dark. He paused. Then continued to close it.

* * *

It pained him not to try to make her feel better somehow. He couldn't let himself get weak over some girl he'd met a day ago, be it they had been through a lot. He wished he knew what she was thinking. Better, he wished he knew what she was. He could trust her then. Let her in. Hell maybe even let her be a Killjoy one day….not soon though.

* * *

She rolled over on the scratchy cot. The blankets were thin but warm. She felt like she would fall to pieces right there. They would find her in a pile in the morning. She felt so alone, even to herself. There were no happy memories to make her feel better, just the void that was her mind. As she cried quietly she drifted to sleep.

* * *

Images, Scenes, Voices, Faces filled her head.

A black parade. Skeletons. Bombs. Screaming. Lights. Bodies. Blood. Music. Fear. Darkness.


	6. The Black Parade

She shot up from her bed gasping for air. The images still played in her head. She put a hand to her head. There was a cold sweat running down her neck. She felt a presence to her left. She jumped realizing it was a person standing next to her. She gasped and let out a sigh of relief.

"Boomer, I'm sorry I didn't see you there!" She gasped for more air and laughed a little.

"What are you doing here?" She smiled and turned to the boy.

He was fully dressed holding his boom-box and even had his helmet with the red STOP sign sticker on it. He sat down on the bed and took her hand not saying a word. He touched it lightly and looked up at her concerned.

"I hurt it when we went to the mall…I…" She stopped. There was no way she was going to tell him the full story.

"I was clumsy and fell." She smiled and took his hand. "I just have to be more careful."

The boy smiled but knew she wasn't telling the truth. He hugged her middle. Though he didn't speak she could understand most of what he meant.

His hug meant. "_Glad you're ok, even though I know your lying_."

He patted his tummy and pointed to the diner. "_Breakfast._"

"I'll meet you in there." She said and patted his head. He gave her another hug and ran off.

* * *

After leaving her shack she went to the clothes room and found an outfit that wasn't covered in blood and dirt. After digging for a while she found a neon pink V-neck shirt similar to the one she had on, a black vest and a pair of cutoff jeans. She kept her rainbow shoes.

* * *

After getting dressed she jogged off to the diner. When she opened the door she heard a whistle. She turned to see a worse for wear Frank lying in a booth.

"I see you're feeling better." She said coyly. He gave her a wink.

"Don't I know it!" He got up and went to the others with only a slight limp. They all sat in one booth eating cans of mush. None of them looked pleased at their meal. Sunshine pulled a chair up beside the table. Suddenly a cheerful Boomer popped up from behind one of the booths. He waved brightly at her.

"Good morning." She said waving back.

"Boomer, eat your breakfast." He said then looked back at Sunshine as Boom sat down

"How's your arm?" Ray asked choking down a bite of his mush.

"Hurts like you said it would."

"If those pills aren't working I can give you stronger stuff." Ray said. Frank smiled and then pretended to cough.

"My pills aren't strong enough…*cough* Help me Ray *cough*."

"Frank, your pills could put down an elephant…be it there were still elephants around!" Ray retorted.

Gerard put his arm out and handed Sunshine a can without looking directly at her.

"Here." He said and set it on the table in front of her.

"No thanks I think I'll pass." She said putting her hands up and looked at the stuff on their spoons.

"We can pass on breakfast?" Frank asked excited. "Boomer I'll pay you ten batteries to eat my breakfast!" He said. Boom popped his head back up and began to reach for the can.

Gerard grabbed it.

"Boomer eat your breakfast." The boy sat back down.

"Everyone gets one can, you know the rules." Gerard stated clearly to Frank. Frank took his can sadly and continued eating it.

"This is what is left of our rations. If you want something to eat, catch it or eat it from a can."

Sunshine took the can eyeing it up. The lid just pulled off. She gagged at the smell.

"What is this anyways?" She said holding her breath. Boom popped up again curious as to what they were actually eating?

"Refried beans" Frank said taking a bite and tossing his fork into the can. Boom's eyes popped out of his head. He gagged and stuck his tongue out. "_Gross!"_

"Boomer, breakfast!" Mikey said a little impatient. He sat back in his seat.

Sunshine took a fork and dug in. It tasted awful but she was hungry, and it was the only thing to eat.

"So…how'd you guys sleep?" She said trying to make conversation with the rather annoyingly quiet group.

"Well I slept like a baby!" Frank said with a grin.

"It's hard not to when you've been dosed with four Deeper Sleepers." Mikey giggled a little.

Boom got up again and opened his mouth as if he was going to say something. The nearly the whole group got ready for this moment. Until.

"BOOMER EAT YOUR BREAKFAST DAMN IT!" Frank shouted. Boomer huffed and sat down. Everyone glared at him.

"What? Kid needs to-" Before he could finish an empty can came whizzing across and straight into Franks head.

"THAT LITTLE SHIT!" Frank shouted and got up, but not before Boom started running laughing loudly. "COME BACK YOU LITTLE FRIZZY HAIRED BASTARD! I'LL EAT YOUR HEART!" They could all hear frank shout loudly as he ran out.

Ray sighed. "I'd better go catch him before he hurts himself. No way he's gonna catch that kid…." Ray continued to mumble as he followed frank.

"Well I'd better…go work on_..the..__mu__phu__m__..__l__um burble__..__pa__."_ Mikey said letting his sentence mumble off into nothing. Gerard let him out and sat back in his seat.

Sunshine scooted the chair back and took a seat in the booth as she finished her can.

"So what did you dream about?" Gerard asked staring into his can.

"…What?"

"You wouldn't have asked that question unless you wanted to discuss what you dreamed about." He spoke so calmly and stared into the can as if he were talking to it.

"Oh…um…well I think I'm beginning to remember some things. Just bits and pieces." The images of bodies replayed in her head.

"What did you see."

"Well…There was a parade…A black Parade."

Gerard dropped his fork.

"I was holding someone's hand, then there were bombs, and the music stopped…then there were people…bodies everywhere…it was snowing. The blood looked weird on the ground. It was so bright on top of the snow. People were screaming. Then something hits me…and everything goes dark."

She stopped. When she looked up Gerard had put his can down and was staring at her horrified.

"What…What'd I say?" Her voice shook.

"The Black Parad?"

"Yes…"

"That…was the day the war started." He stared at her. Behind his eyes she could see the memory of something awful. A loud noise broke their concentration.

The door to the diner opened quickly.

"Frank, Ray and Mikey were standing in the door way.

"Gee need to see this!" Frank said urgently.

_

* * *

_

_ there it was hope you enjoyed it please please please Read and Review. every time you do a Frankie earns his wings _


	7. Head first for Halos

_Haha glad to see people are liking the story. I was worried for a bit :D I'm a review addict. It's true. I weekly attend RAA (Review Addict Anonymous). _

* * *

"Frank just put the kid down." Ray said annoyed.

They were all standing outside in a semi-circle around Frank who was holding Boom Boy by his ankles.

"Not until he gives it up!" Frank yelled as Boom Boy struggled.

"He found it, so he's entitled to give it to Gerard. You know how he gets about that damn mail box!" Ray said trying to reason with him.

Frank growled and dropped the boy.

"Go on Fuzz head, give it to him." Boom got up and dusted himself off. He stuck his tongue out at Frank. Frank tried to reach for him but Ray pulled him back.

"He's just a kid Frank. Let it go." Ray said as Frank stood back, lighting a cigarette as he pouted.

Boom handed Gerard a small card board box. Gerard turned it over and examined it.

"Where did you find this?"

"Frank was chasing Boomer and he somehow got ahold of his gun. He tried to hide it in the mailbox when he found that." Ray said as Boom went to the side of him Frank wasn't on.

"Careful Gee, could be a bomb." Mikey said nervously. Gerard glanced at his brother than back to the box. Without saying a word he took a finger nail and sliced open the box. He opened it as the others stared intently.

He reached into the box. Inside was a letter and a photograph of them younger, in suits, in front of a podium. He opened the letter, and electronic voice of sounded.

" _This Jet set of life is going to kill you. It is no fault of my own. I brought you love, you brought me bullets. Our lady of Sorrows can't even forgive what you started. Though…The Ghost of you still lies with me. I find that I can't bring myself to hurt you boys. You were like children to me once. Heaven Help us both if we keep down this path. I will end the bombing on the Killjoys if you bring me the girl and the child. Bring them to Desert Song tonight. 8pm. _

_Sincerely,_

_X" _

They stood in silence. Gerard closed the letter. He tossed both it and the photograph into the dust.

"Well there's no way we're going through with it right?" Frank spoke up breaking the tension. Gerard stared at the letter.

"What's Desert Song?" Sunshine asked. Gerard crumpled the paper.

"It's where the town outside the city was….Before the bombing." He said slowly. "It's where we use to live."

They were in the diner now. Sunshine and Boom were sitting in a booth together as Frank Ray and Mikey stood around them. Frank started pacing but would stop when his leg started hurting. He couldn't find it in him to sit still. Mikey was leaning on one of the far booths staring into memories. Ray was closer to Sunshine and Boom. He leaned over the seat of one of the booths.

"It's going to be ok, Buddy." He said to the scared looking Boom Boy.

"Gee'll figure out something." He gave a bright smile. Boom's arm wrapped tighter around Sunshine's.

Sunshine spun one of the empty cans under her finger.

"What's the…black parade?" She asked quietly. They all froze. Ray sat there with an open mouth.

"Well…its um…well…." He tried.

"It's the day the world ended." Mikey said roughly. He stepped closer. There was darkness in his eyes.

Sunshine felt Boom grip her tighter as Mikey approached.

"Mikey I don't think you should-"

"No, she needs to know." Mikey snapped. This made them all jump. Mikey was always quiet and usually kept to himself.

"In two thousand and twelve," He began. "The war started. After years of death and mayhem they seemed to have called a truce. Well in July they had a grand parade to honor the dead. They called it the Black Parade. Great musicians played as they marched through the city and right into our town. Except, it was a trick. The war wasn't over. They called the truce to distract everyone so they could have their actual attack. Thing was they used the parade to point the bombs, except their plan was off. The parade was in our town and not the city. They bombed everything, nothing left. Our town had already been hit once. We were living in a shelter then. Our parents took us to the parade to try and cheer us up but I got upset and tried to run back to our house. When we got there…you could see the bombs it the street. We know they were gone. The thing was…the music kept playing…that's why they call it Desert Song now. They say you can still hear the music of the Parade." Mikey stopped and stared. His knuckles wrapped around a chair. He pushed it hard and stormed out. Frank got up after him.

"He still is angry with himself for not being there with his parents." Ray said quietly. Sunshine looked down to see Boom Boy crying. She held him close.

"Hey, we're gonna be ok." She said in her brightest tone she could manage.

"Gerard always figures out a plan right?" He shook his head yes. "Then he'll figure one out for this took, ok?"

She pulled him out of the booth and held his hand.

"Come on, let's go pick on Frankie." Sunshine smiled. Boom looked up with his teary eyes and smiled back.

There was a chime of the diner door. Gerard and the others walked in.

"Hey man," Ray said getting up. "What's the verdict?"

They all listened in closely.

"Tonight we go to Desert Song."

Every mouth dropped.

"What!" Sunshine shouted.

"The fuck?" Frank's eyes budged from his head.

"Gee we can't just give up!" Ray said. Gerard shook his head.

"We're not. X said he'd be there himself didn't he? I say we fight him. Kill him once and for all."


	8. Vamp will never hurt U death or Victory

_Woo another chapter! I love writing…but not when I'm being attacked. You see I have a feather bed. The feathers like to attack me whilst I type…so if I write like this "sdfkjsldfowefmnsldfvsdfoof!" its because the feathers have won…*poofs one away from face*. Damn distractions! On with it!_

* * *

Mikey pulled the car out of the garage. Ray packed any medical supplies he could think of. Frank, Sunshine and Boom Boy waited outside in the sun. Frank lit a cigarette. Boom Boy played with his radio that he sat on top of a gas pump.

"You probably shouldn't smoke while leaning on a gas pump." Sunshine said with a slight smile as she squinted in the sun. Frank let out a puff of smoke as he chuckled.

"There hasn't been gas in these pumps since the war." He flicked his ashes. "How's the arm?"

Sunshine looked it over. Some red was bleeding through the white.

"How's the leg?" She asked. Frank pulled his pant leg up revealing a patch of discolored skin.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours." He laughed. Sunshine chuckled a little. He popped a few pills and tossed her the bottle. She took a few but less than Frank.

"He must really like you!" Ray said making her jump. "Frank wouldn't share pills with Jesus!"

Frank covered Boom's eyes and gave Ray the middle finger.

"That's cause Jesus can heal his own damn self! Sun and me understand battle wounds!" He nudged Sunshine.

"Battle wounds! You got them running _away _from the gun shots. I'd hardly call that heroic." Ray laughed a little as Frank lightly punched him in the arm. "And don't smoke around Boomer, you know he hates that shit." Ray tossed Franks cigarette.

"Well quit fuckin' swearing so much in front of him." Frank said and grabbed Boom by the head. "Kids are fuckin' impressionable!" He laughed and tickled him. Boom let out a loud playful laugh.

"I wont stop till you say uncle!" He teased him. "Just one word kid! Uncle, come on!"

"Drop him Frank." Gerard's voice sounded. Frank instantly put him down. Mikey drove up with the car and got out.

"Boomer head inside and hang with the Doc till we get back." Ray said turning to Boom.

"No." Gerard stopped him. "He's coming with us."

"Gee, that's too dangerous. It's gonna be a shootout and you know it." Ray protested. Even Frank agreed.

"We need him with us. X won't let us get close enough to him if he's not there. I don't think the girl will be enough."

The girl, that's all she was to him? Sunshine bit her lip and looked at the sand at her feet.

"We need to get close so we can get a good shot. Sorry Boomer, we'll need you with us on this mission. Think your ready?" Gerard faced the boy.

This was something he rarely did. It was almost like he tried to keep his distance emotionally. Boom nodded yes. The boy tried to look tough.

"Ok, get what you think you need and head out. Ten minutes."

Sunshine didn't know what to prepare herself with. She felt like her stomach would give any second. She stood outside the diner waiting on the others. There was a tap on her shoulder that made her jump.

Frank stood behind her with his Frankenstein's monster mask (yes I'm politically correct. Dr. Frankenstein was not green). This caused her to jump and hit him in the face.

"Gah!" Frank shouted out and pulled the mask up.

"Oh Frank I'm sorry! You scared me, natural reaction. Sorry!"

"You didn't have to hit me! Damn jumpy women!" Boom handed her something wrapped in a bandanna.

"Boomner am me got yyou 'dis." He said plugging his nose. "Kidz a beazt at hacking bending machinez."

"Bending machines?" Sunshine asked confused. Frank unplugged his nose.

"Vending machines! Kid might not be able to talk but he can sure as hell run a computer!" Sunshine took the object and unwrapped it.

She held a white Lazer gun in her hands.

"Thanks you guys."

"Thought you could use some protection too. God am I bleeding?" He pinched his nose again. He grumbled and popped another pill.

"I think I'm bleeding." He pulled his arm up to his mouth again. Ray's hand pulled out and stopped him.

"Ok ya big baby I think you've had enough." Ray took the bottle from Frank's hand. Frank looked as if someone just took his favorite teddy bear.

Frank gripped Ray's shoulder.

"Ray…buddy….the pain…Ah…it hurts." Frank put his head down as if her were crying. Ray simply picked Frank's hand off of his shoulder and dropped it down.

"Nice try."

"Dude! She punched me" He pointed at Sunshine.

"You probably deserved it." Ray turned from Frank and started walking to the car. Frank kept trying to argue his point along the way.

Sunshine felt Boom take her hand. He looked at the car and then to her.

"It'll be over quick I promise." She gave his hand a light squeeze. They walked over to the car together.

Ray had his sun helmet on. Frank pouted in the back seat with his mask pulled over the back of his head.

Mikey was already in the passenger's seat. He had his sun helmet on as well. Gerard finally came out. He was dressed in his best jacket. He seemed to have re-dyed his hair because some of the dye was still on his neck. It looked like blood collecting around his throat. He had his original Killjoy mask on. Sunshine could understand the symbolism. He'd completely destroyed the person he was nine years ago. He no longer wanted to be what he felt X had created. Not one ounce of that boy was left. This person that stood before them was who he was. This is what he created. He was his own person.

Gerard took a breath.

"Let's go."

* * *

They drove for about half an hour. Sunshine held Boom on her lap as they drove. She kept her gun tucked in her back pocket on Safety. No one had said a word. No one put the radio on, though Boom had his in his lap. He clung on to it tightly. Even though it wasn't playing he knew the music was there. It made him feel a bit safer. That's why he carried it. The music always calmed him.

Sunshine watched the horizon. She could see the flattened out desert. There was some rubble left from the bombing, ten or so years there was nearly nothing left. Gerard parked the car alongside what was left of a road. He knew where he would find X.

Mikey had a sick feeling in his stomach as they walked along the side walk of where there house use to be. All that was left was the side walk. Some shrubs had grown over the years but you could still see some sort of cement under the dust.

"I see you could make it." An eerie voice called from behind them. They all quickly turned. Sunshine pulled Boom behind her. Mr. X kept his eyes on her every once in a while glancing at Gerard.

Mr. X had three Vam-Bots to his left and right, each had a Lazer gun in hand.

Gerard and the others pulled out their guns as well.

"They are under order not to harm you." Mr. X said politely. "As long as you cooperate."

Gerard and the others stood in a line matching Mr. X and his machines.

"That's the thing...We're not here to give up." Gerard said through his teeth. "We're here to kill you."

Mr. X raised his gun.

"Do you even know why I want the girl? The child is simply because he is my property, but did you ever ask about the girl?" There was a dark smile behind his lips.

Gerard looked back to Sunshine. Boom was holding his radio up and ready as if music was playing. She stepped in front of the boy.

"It doesn't matter. You can't have them." Gerard spoke. If you watched close enough you could see him shake a little but it was so subtle no one had noticed but Mr. X.

The boys raised their guns. So did the Vam-Bots as well as Mr. X.

"Before you shoot we shoot. You do have a choice here Gerard. Death…" He pointed his gun at them. Then to Sunshine. "Or Victory."

Gerard froze.

"Victory?" The air escaped from his lungs. His heart stopped as did all the others.

"As in Victory X….your daughter?" He lost sight for a moment. In that moment Mr. X and his Vam-Bots pulled the trigger.

They dropped like flies as the rays shot them. Sunshine gasped and tried to run to them.

"You monster!" She shouted but one of the Vam-Bots grabbed her. Another grabbed Boom and his radio. It turned it over confused.

"You killed them!" She struggled.

"There, there Victory. I'd never hurt them. They're simply stunned." He kicked Mikey with his boot. They all laid lifeless. Gerard squinted and forced his eyes open. His entire body was in pain. X had a gun pointed to his face. Boom struggled to get free.

"Keep running." X ordered. "Do not come back for them. I told you I didn't have the heart to kill you boys. This is not your business."

Gerard tried to keep himself awake but fell back into the darkness.

"Load her and the boy into the car." Mr. X commanded the robots. Sunshine struggled and screamed.

"It'll be ok Victory. We're taking you home now." X put a hand on her cheek softly. She spat on his face.

"You monster! I'll kill you myself!"

X sighed and pulled a syringe gun from his coat.

"I see they've brain washed you. We'll have to work on that." He shot the fluid into her skin.

"Some Deeper Sleeper should get you through the trip back home." As he spoke the world around her began to swirl and fog. She could barely see X give the same shot to Boom before her eyes shut completely.


	9. Remember Me

_Glad to see more people reviewing Keep it up! Hope you enjoy_

_P.s. title was from "The only hope for me is you." The first two words :D_

* * *

**Remembering:**

"Victory don't run off too far!" The voice called from behind her. She turned quickly through the crowd to look back at him.

"Dad! Hurry up we're gonna miss it!" She called and waved to catch up.

She weaved through the crowd to the front. There was no way she would miss this. She felt a presence behind her.

"Victory, How many times must I tell you not to run off...Especially not in these streets." He eyed them up with a disgusted look. She rolled her eyes.

"I told you we should have got to the city sooner! Now we had to fly all the way out to the outer-zones. There is no way I'm missing this band! They're my favorite!"

She jumped up and down letting her _perfectly_ curled hair bounce up and down. She stuck out like a sore thumb in the outer-zones. She had custom fit boots to raise her an inch as well as the Company gray tailored suit. She had her best stylist curl her hair in _perfect_ curls. Her father owned the best medical/pharmaceutical/cosmetic company in the world. She could look as _perfect_ as she wanted.

She tried to stand over the crowd but it was difficult. She grabbed her father's hand.

"We'll miss it from here!" She pulled him through the crowd to a building with a balcony.

"This is perfect!" She giggled and bent over the side.  
"Victory, Not so close!" Her father ordered and pulled her back.

"Dad, Relax. The daughter of the great Mr. Xulanburg isn't going to fall off a balcony." She smiled and gave him a wink.

"That cocky attitude is going to get you in trouble one day." He said with a slight smile.

"When you run the company you'll have to change that attitude. We need a strong and dependable heir. You need heart to run a company…family values." Through his kind voice she could tell the hint of a lecture. He always tried to give his adult talks in gentle tones.

"You mean like those two?" Victory pointed in a mocking tone. Mr. Xulanburg looked over the railing down to the streets to two boys. One was older being pulled along by the younger. Brothers obviously. The older shook his dark hair from his face and kept looking back to the parade. They showed such team work.

"Exactly." He said with a smile.

After a few minutes Victory started getting antsy. Then the music sounded. She nearly leapt off the balcony with excitement. The music was so loud. They played mostly guitar drums and vocals but the piano played over the speaker system. Her father leaned in and tried to speak but it was too loud over the music.

That's when the first bomb hit. She felt a shake as on building exploded. There was another crash as more buildings fell. She looked up to see over crafts in the sky. They dropped little black dots that got bigger then exploded as they hit the buildings. Her father grabbed her hand and led her through the building. Another loud crash and the building they were in collapsed. Victory found herself across the room. Several other people littered the ground. She tried to stand but a large chunk of the wall was on her leg. She lifted it and tried to stand. Hundreds of bodies surrounded her, even the band in the parade scattered the street. She tried to scream but everything was silent. There was a ringing in her ears. She kept screaming just to try to hear herself. Then she heard it… faint sound of Piano playing on the speakers. There was another crash behind her and her world went dark.

_Images, Red hair, Desert diner, mixed up words and voices….then nothing but the darkness._

* * *

**Waking**:

"It's complete. Her proper memory should be restored." A voice said beyond the darkness.

"And the…other ones?" She knew that voice. _Dad?_

"We managed to block them. You shouldn't have a problem with them." _Them? What were they talking about. Dad?_

"Shh, I think she's waking up."

There was a bright light. She squinted and covered it with her hand. She noticed the cords attached to her hand. A cold hand took hers.

"Victory? Darling?" She turned to the voice and squinted. Her vision cleared.

"Dad? W-what happened?" Her voice was hoarse.

"There was an accident…You hit your head after the explosion." His voice was so kind.

"Dad you look so old." She squeezed his hand. He closed his eyes and smiled.

"Yes Victory, It's been nine years."

After the doctors looked her over she was allowed to go back to her room. It was exactly as she had left it. Not even dust had gathered to ruin her space. She sat in her white bed in her white and black room. She had so many questions. Nine years was a lot to lose. The doctor explained they had put an implant on her head for a few years to keep her mind growing. Her father believed education was key. Leave it to him to keep her in school while she was in a coma prison. Yet still something nagged at her mind. There were jumbled images she couldn't place. The doctor told her it was just a side effect of the chip. He had removed it but it left "scars" on the brain, De Ja'vu, names that don't exist, voices she'd never heard, places she'd never been to. They gave her some relaxation pills in case she developed headaches. Something about the bottle was familiar. There was a flash of a figure taking nearly a whole bottle. She shook her head until it stopped. Though she had grown someone had refilled her dresser with proper suits with the same company gray color. The suit was a bit more adult for her figure than it was nine years ago. She had black pants with her black boots. Her suit fest was snug in the chest and her white blouse frilled around the neck. She found her old necklace that had once belonged to her mother before she died.

* * *

After a few hours to herself her father came back.

"How are you adjusting?" He said softly putting a hand to her cheek. Victory smiled and took his hand.

"Better. It's all rather confusing." She sighed. "Can we take a walk through the company like we used to? I want to see how the 'Empire' has grown." She joked.

He smiled and took her by the arm.

He showed her all the new rooms and laboratories. She especially liked the Robots he'd built.

"They look almost human." She said touching one. She could feel it's metal exterior.

"They also have the ability to express emotion such as joy. We started out with…human simulation in the beginning but after two years we managed to create robots that could take orders like a person."

Victory stared at the creature in amazement.

There was a loud crash from one of the doors a few feet away from them. Victory quickly peeked her head in.

"Victory, Darling perhaps we should visit another place." He said nervously trying to pry her away.

"There's a boy in there!" She said loudly and pointed through the window. A small boy was standing on a lab table. He held a large medical tool in his hand ready to hit the nurses trying to tame him.

"Ah…yes he's…A refugee we'd found. His parents were killed in the war. We took him in. He's clearly wild as you can see."

Victory opened the door and quickly darted in. The small boy put down the strange looking tool. His face lit up. He jumped off the table and wrapped his arms around her.

"He certainly likes you!" One of the nurses said taking a step back.

Victory pulled him away and set him up on the table. He seemed so glad to see her. His eyes darted back to her father.  
"Well he sure doesn't like you, Dad." She chuckled. "What's your name buddy." She said taking his hand.

The boy raised an eyebrow and cocked his head to the side.  
"It's ok. No one is going to hurt you. I know these medical people can be sort of harsh sometimes but you can trust me" She gave a wink. The boy put a hand to her face and looked her over. He opened here eyes wide and turned her face around. His expression was so puzzled.

"The boy is a mute" Victory heard her father say from behind her. The boy glared at him. "He watched his parents die…hasn't said a word since."

Victory looked back at the boy.

"You poor dear." She said taking his hands. "How about this. That guy over there is my dad. He and I are going to take you and get you all cleaned up and you can live with us."

The boy and Mr. Xulanburg's mouth dropped.

"Sweet Victory, He cant stay with us he is just a…a.."

"A what? A commoner? You always said we had to get to know our people better, and besides, look at him. He needs us." She hugged the boy.

"Please Daddy, can we keep him?" She used her most innocent voice and batted her eyes. He bit his lip but gave a sigh.

"Fine, but for the love of god get him out of those god awful rags." Victory giggled and pulled the boy along. He dragged his ratted old radio with him.

"Oh this will be fun. My stylists will make you look positivly _perfect_!" She said pulling him down the hall.


	10. And We All Fall Down

_Hey guys this chapter is mostly filler… not that anyone is reading these stories…for every review you don't leave a Way brother drops down dead. Tragic. Well like I said its mostly filler till the next video comes out. But maybe it'll keep anyone who is actually reading this at bay till the 18__th__ (next week) so till then enjoy this or read __cjclark's stories. They will blow yo mind…I had to clean mine up last chapter I read so maybe get the mop ready._ _Well enjoy ;D_

* * *

It was dark. Gerard tried to move his body but nothing moved. He couldn't see where he was. His mind played over what happened. X had shot him…no…he'd be dead…was he dead? He couldn't move, it felt like he was floating in nothingness. Maybe this was it…death…death sucked. He felt his body drop. Then a great pain over whelmed him. No death didn't hurt like this. He could hear voices.

"Dude! He's waking up!" The voice sounded like Frank's. _Is Frank dead too? God I am dead… this is hell_._ Stuck in an eternity of nothingness with Frank!_

"Quit kicking him Frank! It's obviously not helping!" Ray's voice said.

Gerard was suddenly aware of his body again. He felt Franks foot nudging him lightly. He moaned.

"It is helping look! He's waking up." Frank said giving him a nudge again.

"Mph,Frank touch me again 'n I'll kill you!" Gerard mumbled.

"HE LIVES!" Frank shot his hands in the air.

Gerard opened his eyes. It was dark out. He was lying in his shack back at the diner. His fellow team members surrounded him. He tried to sit up.

"Whoa man.!" Ray said forcing him back down. "You took a shot to the heart, you're gonna have to take it easy. They used stun, but it was at high levels."

His heart? He felt under the thin shirt he was in, over the spot where the shot had hit him. It was tender. He could see the burn marks. Leaning back he looked around.

"W-where's Boomer…" He said in a rough voice. It was difficult to talk through the pain. "They didn't…hurt him did they…"

The group was silent.

"And Sunshine? Where is she…" He stopped. His mind slowly tracked.

_'As in Victory X….your daughter?_' It all came back in a rush. X, the shot, Boomer, everything.

His heart monitor on his wrist went off.

"Gee take it easy!" Ray warned trying to get some pills from a bag.

"We couldn't have known." Frank tried.

"Where did he take them!" Gerard tried to get up. Ray shoved him back down jamming a syringe into his arm.

The heart monitor slowed. Gerard felt his body calm involuntarily. He breathed in and out deeply.

"Gee, I understand you're upset. We all are, but we need time to heal if we want to actually stand a chance in Battery City. That place is crawling with his guards. If we want to get Boomer back we need to have a straight head about this." Ray said taking a step back.

Now that the drugs were in his system his head did seem to clear from the anger. The drugs were meant to clear all emotions. He sat there and stared at the table in front of him. He looked up at Ray.

"What'd happened to your face?" He said calmly. Ray had a large black eye patch over his right eye. Ray put a hand up to it gently.

"Bastards took a shot to my face." He looked down as he spoke. Frank went to open his mouth.

"Not a time for sex jokes, Frank!" Mikey said putting a hand up quickly. Frank put his head down and frowned like a sad dog.

"I'm gonna go check in on Dr. Death." Ray said getting up.

Frank took the opportunity to snag the medical bag. Ray grabbed him by the jacket.

"You're coming too…Mikey…keep an eye on _him_." Ray said looking over to Gerard.

Mikey gave a nod and sat down in a chair next to him. He was still staring straight forward. It was quiet for a little while.

"…It was my fault you know…I shouldn't have trusted her." Gerard's voice was monotone.

"You couldn't have known." Mikey said looking at the dirt floor. "None of us did…Victory X was just a rumor started in the city as far as anyone was concerned. Some said she died in the bombings, others didn't think she existed at all. You couldn't have known…Hell I don't even think she knew."

"She might have…Maybe she was playing us the whole time… it's my job to protect the group…. I failed…I killed Boomer…"

"No, failing would be giving up, which is what it looks like you are doing. Boomer is still alive in that city somewhere. He's expecting us to bring him back!" Mikey was leaning forward now. He knew it was sort of pointless after somebody was dosed with BL/ind, but he hoped some of what he'd said had reached him. Gerard was still staring forward like a zombie, but his brain still was his own.

"I think I should go back to sleep…" Gerard finally said laying back down. Mikey put a blanket over him.

"Just get some sleep. We'll talk more when you get up." Mikey said. Gerard gave a nod and closed his eyes. Mikey turned the lamp off and shut the door.

He met Frank and Ray in the kitchen. Frank had a magnifying glass in his hands. Ray was on the table.

"It's not that hard Frank! Just take the magnifying glass and see how much tissue damage there is." Ray was trying to sound patient.

"Dude, your face looks SO big! How's my mouth look? Na na na!" Frank was stick his tongue out behind the glass.

"How many Chill-Pills did you take?" Ray said putting his head in his hands. Frank giggled.

"Ppfft…like elev-...I mean…" He held up three fingers. "DUDE! Mikey looks huge!" He giggled and brought the magnifying glass closer and farther from his face.

"What the hell happened to Frank?" Mikey said putting a finger to his temple.

"He's stress eating pills again!" Ray said snatching the magnifying glass from Frank.

"I thought we took them all!" Mikey lowered his head and tried to rub his migraine head ache away.

"Nope, nope, nope." Frank giggled. "You didn't find the ones under my be…..d….oh shit." Frank took off for his room.

Mikey and Ray just shook their heads.

"Shouldn't we like…stop him or something?" Mikey said lifting his head up.

"No, I dumped that batch last week. It's just some pre-war skittles I found when we were at the mall before…ya know?"

"I'm not sure if he'll be pissed or happy."

Ray shrugged.

"How's Gee?"

"He blames himself. Thinks he should have known Sunshi…er….Victory couldn't have been trusted."

"You don't really think she knew this whole time do you?" Ray's voice broke a little. He trusted her. He wanted her to be a Killjoy like them. The very idea of her betraying them broke his heart.

"Fuck, I don't even know anymore! Up until yesterday I would have told you Victory X was just a myth made up by the politicians to make Mr. X seem more family oriented! Now I don't know what to believe!" Mikey started to walk out into the dining area and collapsed in a chair.

"She couldn't have known…Why would she be running from the city when we found her. She said she didn't remember a thing?"

Mikey put a hand to his lips.

"Fuck I don't know! Ugh. I'll see you in the morning. My head can't take much more." Mikey shoved the table back and went to his room. Ray's eyes lingered at the door.

_She couldn't have known….could she?_

* * *

_There you have it. I'll have the next filler up by sunday...maybe...if I start seeing reviews...One in two Way brothers die each year from non-review related deaths...please...help save the Ways._


	11. Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge

_Hey thanks for all the reviews :D Gives me incentive to write…keep it up haha. Hope that doesn't sound too pushy O.o. Well here is the next chapter to hold us over until the next video comes out. (Nov, 18) that is eastern date that I know of. For those of you who have cable and satellite, it will be premiering on MTV. Sadly I do not have such luxury so I want you to know your input on how it went to be the first ones to see it. And if you guys leave enough reviews I might….write another chapter to fill the void till Thursday….Wednesday for you Australians I think...not sure how the time frame works out. They might make you guys wait. Ok this intro has gone on long enough. As Monty Python puts it GET ON WITH IT!_

* * *

Gerard woke with a pounding head ache. His mouth was dry and his muscles felt stiff. He moaned at the side effects of the drugs. He looked up from his bed seeing a fresh bottle of purified water sitting on his bed stand. He grabbed it quickly and guzzled it down. It felt so good on his dry throat. He took a sigh and leaned his head back. The sun shone through his roof. It was about noon he figured. He put his feet over the side of the bed and looked at the empty water bottle. Looking up he saw the lamp. Thoughts and memories of last night muddled through his head. His arm still ached where Ray injected him with the drugs. He hated that shit. He knew exactly where it came from and what it was typically used for. At the same time if he were in Ray's situation he would have done the same thing. He wouldn't hit him as hard as he had planned when he saw him next. He rubbed his arm through the material of the thin black shirt. Standing up quickly he grabbed his jacket and opened his shack door.

The sun beat on his face. Once he made it the diner entrance it cooled down a little. He walked in to see the others surrounded around one of the booths.

Frank had a bag of ice to his head and was moaning as he bent over the table.

"That's what you get for eating a whole bottle of BL/ind pills." Ray said rolling his eyes.

"God, you could have stopped me…ugghh. I'm gonna die..…Brp." He gagged. "I'm gonna throw up…and then I'm gonna die." He handed his gun to Mikey. "Dude…kill me please…I'm begging you."

Mikey looked at him sidways from behind his sunglasses. Slowly he reached for the gun.

"Ok!" Ray said pushing Mikey's hand back. "That's enough. Frank drink some water…Mikey you are not helping the situation."

"Dude said to kill him…" Mikey shrugged. Ray shot him a dirty look. "Oh I was just _kidding_ take a chill pill."

Frank moaned again. "NOOO! NO MORE PILLS!" Frank covered his head with his arms.

Gerard stepped closer to the group. Ray acknowledged him first.

"Hey Gee…how you feeli-" *SLAP*

Gerard put his hand down and grabbed a chair.

"…Ok…I deserved that…" Calmly Ray lifted his head up.

"I don't like needles…" Gerard said in a similar monotone voice he had last night.

"Sorry man…thanks for not hitting so hard." Ray said rubbing his cheek.

"Figured I would have done the same thing if I were in you shoes…thanks…"

Ray curled his lips and nodded. Frank looked up from his arms a little.

"So…do we have a plan?" He said squinting in the light.

Gerard was silent for a little while.

"Not yet…" He said finally. "Any news from Dr. Death- Defy?"

"Nothing at the moment, but that doesn't mean something won't come up. We aren't giving up, Gee." Ray said.

"I know that…" Gerard lifted his eyes to Mikey. "Boomer still needs us."

_So his words had gone through last night._

"We'll get him out one way or another… as for Sunshi-….." He trailed off and looked down again. "Well…we'll worry about that bridge when we cross it."

Ray bit his lip.

"I don't think she knew…She had many chances to off us when she wanted to." Ray said glancing up at Gerard then to the others. Gerard thought back to the mall. She risked her own life just to save his, and the others. Gerard nodded.

There was a loud crash at the diner door. Dr. Death-Defy was standing at the entrance holding a large old fashion TV. He lifted it up and set it on the counter.

"You boys need to see somethin'" He huffed in his scruffy voice.

"Doc!" Frank shouted sitting up straight then quickly regretting it.

"Doc, you're not in your power chair!" Ray exclaimed. They all stared at him with bulged eyes.

"Boy…" He said shuffling around trying to find a place to plug it in at. "I could write a whole damn book on stuff 'bout me you don't know! Ha!"

The TV lit up.

"GOT IT!"

The all got out from the booth and surrounded around the busy old man.

"Then why do you always sit in it?" Mikey asked lifting his sunglasses.

"You got any idea how hot it is to try 'n move 'bout in this heat? 'Sides…Reminds me a my ol' motor cycle days…" His eyes drifted off into some memory. He quickly snapped back making them all jump.

"Now! I got transmission that Mr. X will be holding a press meeting in the city today about now!" He fiddled with the antenna until it cleared.

"Hold up." Gerard said putting out a hand. They all squinted into the fuzzy screen as it cleared.

There stood X at a podium. He was dressed in his finest suit. The very air around them seemed to stop. Each held their breath as they intently watched the screen.

X spoke;

"Ladies and Gentlemen of Batter City, I know there have been some issues over the last few months involving Better Living Industry and the Killjoy Rebels. It is true what you heard about the incident at the Headquarters at the old Batter Mall. It seems the Killjoy leader Party Poison had turned on his own men."

The video showed footage of Gerard and the others standing around the bodies at the mall. Gerard had a gun on one hand as he stood over the rebel leader.

Everyone's mouth dropped.

"We tried to save the few rebels we could but none had survived this _brutal_ attack. As it would seem the Leader of the Killjoys has turned on his own people. Even the rebels can't trust their own kind. We ask you to _please_ put down your weapons and end this nonsense. We do not wish to fight you. We only want peace." X looked down as if her were near tears. He looked up again.

"In other, better news…We are pleased to make an announcement. It is to my understanding that some of you had heard of the rumor of my daughter's death in the bombing that took place at the Black Parade. I do apologies for misleading you, but after the explosion there was the rise of the Rebels and I was concerned for her safety. She had suffered several injuries to the skull and had been in a coma for nine years. But…after nine long years I am pleased to announce that she has finally awoken and will be joining the Better Living Industry! So if you'll give a warm welcome to Victory Xulanburg!" The crowed clapped as Mr. X turned extending an arm. A small familiar girl entered the stage. Her hair was changed from its straight look into beautiful curls. She had makeup on and she had a similar, yet more attractive suit as her father.

"As of today Victory will be helping me run the company as Vice President."

Gerard felt like he could die.

"Turn it off." He ordered. Dr. Death was in a sort of shock. "TURN IT OFF!" He shouted again.

Dr. Death quickly ripped the cord form the wall. The screen went blank. They all watched their own reflections in the glass of the TV.

"Gee, I…" Ray tried to speak.

"Forget it! Get all your shit! Grab everything you've got that packs a punch. We roll out at dusk!"


	12. Interlude

_Ok guys the music video is tomorrow night! So to hold keep you from exploding here is a little filler to hold you at bay. :D enjoy. Please Read and Review 3_

* * *

Victory kept smiling as the cameras flashed while she exited the stage. The second the curtain fell she dropped her smile along with it.

"Ugh. It hurts to smile that long." She said rubbing her cheeks. Boom Boy was behind the stage waiting for her. He was still dressed in his old "rags". She took his hand.

"I wish you'd wear something else." She gave a shrug and started leading him away from the press building ."Yet…to each his own I suppose." She smiled a little and squeezed his hand lightly. Suddenly she felt another dizzy spell take hold. She grabbed the wall to catch herself.

Fast car, an image of a black spider with lightning down its back, a small lamp on a box.

She rubbed her temple.

"Victory," Her father's voice called from behind her. "Have you taken your pills today?"

She reached in her pocket and swallowed a couple.

"Must have slipped my mind." She mumbled and gave a smile. She stood up right and grasped Boom Boy's hand.

"Can the boy and I go to the kitchen and make lunch, Father?" She asked politely. He eyed Boom Boy as if he were some stray dog he did not want in his house. "Please?"

With a heavy sigh he nodded.  
"But only if you make sure that…child gets washed up."

Victory nodded and hugged him.

"Make sure you're back in your study by six." He warned as she walked away. She waved and kept walking.

* * *

Boom Boy sat on the counter top as Victory made them each a sandwich.

"You must be starving." She said tying an apron around her waist. He nodded with a big smile and stole a slice of cheese. She leaned forward and rested her head on her elbow.

"It would be so much easier if you just talked…..Or if I at least knew what to call you." She said thoughtfully. He looked down and silently nibbled on his cheese. She stood up and started cutting lettuce.

"It's a shame about that Killjoy business. I can't believe those guys killed their own men."

Boom Boy's heart sank. She couldn't really have forgotten everything. Victory shook her head again.

"Ugh, damn déjà vu." She popped another pill. "Do you know what déjà vu is? I guess it's where you get the feeling something has happened before…but it didn't." She was almost talking to herself now.

"About nine years ago I was hurt in a bombing. I had a brain injury…Any ways they give me these pills to make the images stop."

_So it was the pills making her forget!_

"I'm sure they'll stop sooner or later." She said giving a plastic smile. "Now do you want sliced tomatoes on you're sandwich?" she pulled the knife from the drawer. Her hand stopped short.

She was sitting on a table in a kitchen. A man pulled a needle and thread from a drawer. He sewed her arm up. His voice calmed her.

She slammed the drawer shut and put down the knife.

"The visions have been getting worse though…" She bit her lip and reached for her pills again. He grabbed her arm stopping her. She looked into his eyes. He seemed to hypnotize her. He put his small hands on either side of her cheeks and looked deeper and deeper.

_Remember!_ He thought hard.

"Boomer I don't have time for this." She sighed and pulled his hands down. His eyes lit up. She paused thinking about her words she had said.

"…W-what a strange name…Boomer…I…"

Boom Boy wrapped his arms around her neck. _She wasn't totally lost!_

"Well you seem to like that name, huh, Boomer?"

He pulled back and nodded hard. She scratched her head.

"Weird how that just sort of…popped in there." She said again seemingly to herself. Boomer shrugged and put his arms down. In doing so he knocked the pills from her hand and into the sink.

"SHIT!" She yelled trying to chase them down the drain. She put her head down and rubbed her temples.

"Come on maybe the doctors have more." She said ushering Boomer. He shook his head and grabbed her arm forcing her to look at him.

_No_, he shook his head again and pointed at his skull. _It's bad for you!_

"How is it I always seem to know what you mean…?" Victory tilted her head to the side.

Boomer gave a shrug.

There was a loud knock at the door.

"Everything coming along ok?" Mr. X said standing in the door way.

Victory quickly put the empty pill bottle behind her back.

"Great!" She said with a large fake smile. "I'm showing Boomer here how to chop onions."

Mr. X ever so slightly raised an eyebrow.

"'Boomer'?"

Victory tried to not panic. Something wasn't right the way he had said the name…Like it was a bad word or something. She giggled nervously.

"Yeah well…he always carries that boom box around…and he needs to be called by something."

Mr. X nodded and smiled.

"Well I won't butt in. Just making sure you're feeling ok. No headaches or anything?" Again his voice sounded off.

From behind her back Boomer took the pill bottle and filled it with chopped onions, then neatly put it back. She gripped it and brought it around for him to see.

"Nothing a little white pill can't fix." She smiled and opened it popping one of the onions in her mouth.

Mr. X smiled and gave a nod.

"Good then…Ok you children have fun." He said with a wave and shut the kitchen door.

Victory quickly spun around and spat out the onion chunk in the sink. She took a gulp from a large glass of water.

"God I hate onions." She said gagging again. "Thanks for your help."

Boomer eyed the door suspiciously. Victory stood up straight and followed his gaze.

"You're right….he is defiantly up to something."

Boomer wrapped his arm around hers. She handed him his sandwich as she took hers. He seemed to melt at the flavor of the ham and cheese.

"You look like you've never eaten real food before?" She giggled a little taking a bite. An image of canned mush drifted through her mind. She ignored it.

"Well as long as you're here you can have all the goodies you want." She said digging into the fridge. They had gotten past the sandwich, worked on through some chocolates, she thought Boomer would melt right there, then started on the fruit when the sirens went off.

*INTRUDER ALERT INTRUDER ALERT*

"That is the signal if somebody is trying to break in to the company!" She said quickly dropping her strawberry and picking Boomer off of the table. She took his hand and led her straight to his room like she was instructed be it there were ever an emergency. She sat him on her cushy black and white bed.

"We'll stay here until father comes. He'll tell us what is going on….Who in their right mind would try to break into Better Living Industry?"

Boomer looked up at her then to the window.

He knew exactly who was trying to get in.


	13. Good Night, Dr Death

_Hey guys so this is the last filler till tomorrow night :D cant wait for the video. Then the Album 3 so stoked I already preordered mine at Hottopic. K enjoy Please Read and Review._

* * *

Frank ripped the tape with his teeth as he posted Boomer's picture to the dash board. He felt like they had to keep their eyes in the prizes. After getting the last square of tape on he sat on the hood of the car and watched the sun set with his arms wrapped under his knees. His body ached for more drugs, something to make the pain stop. He hated emotional pain. It almost made physical pain worth it. But he knew he had to stay sober. He had to be on his best wit for tonight. He might have given Boomer a hard time a lot but that was how he showed the kid her cared. The world was tough. He had to rough him up a bit. He was like a younger brother to all of them.

Ray was in the kitchen packing medical supplies. He kept glancing in the mirror at his eye patch then quickly looking down. His eyes lifted up to the table where Sunshine had sat when she hurt her arm. She was still Sunshine to him…at least…in the memories of her that name still belonged to him. It nagged at him. The way she acted. She wasn't a spy, though Gerard believed so. The look in her eyes, her movements, her voice, and smile, there was not an ounce of betrayal behind them. His mind went to Boomer. He always hung out with him in the kitchen. The others teased that he was just a clone of Ray. He never said a word but could always cheer him up when things got bad. He ruffled a hand through his hair and stuffed everything else in his bag closing it along with his thoughts.

Mikey was in the shack next to his brothers. Gerard hadn't spoken to anyone since he left the diner that afternoon. The rest of the day he spent in his shack. Every once in a while you would hear the click of a gun. Mikey would peek his head in to make sure it wasn't pointed any place dangerous. Under some boards he had dug a hole and kept a few batteries and Lazer guns he had collected over the years. He wished he knew the right words to help the guilt his brother carried. He wasn't good with that kind of stuff though. Also he knew it would have no effect. Gerard was Gerard. His mind was his own and no one would change it. He could understand where he came from though. Gerard had it in his mind he had to keep all of them safe. He let someone in and in return the whole team was hurt. The wall that protected them was broken. He wished the words would come to him. He looked deep into the dirt hole. His mind felt about as empty as the hole. Her growled under his breath and slammed the lid.

Gerard clicked the guns making sure they all worked. He checked every battery and back up pack thoroughly. He stared the gun, causing his eyes to burn as he forgot to blink. His head was so filled with anger, rage and confusion he seemed to feel nothing. He was as numb as a chill pill.

_How could I have trusted her?_

_She didn't seem to know anything. She seemed trustworthy. _

_She betrayed us all. It's my fault they took Boomer. _

The biggest thing that bothered him was that he didn't know how he let it happen. At what moment had he begun to trust her? _When she had woken up? No. He would have taken a shot had she advanced to one of them. When she asked to come along to the Mall? No, if anything he was more suspicious. The mall…_ He put a hand over his face rubbing his forehead. _The look on her face when she saw the bodies. The fear in her eyes when she saw the Vam-bots. The glow in her eyes as she pulled him back up from the hole. The twinkle when he wrapped her arm at the car…._He felt the familiar fuzz his stomach made during those moments. His heart beat faster.

He gripped his hands around the gun. He wouldn't allow those emotions to rise. Not those. If he let those in his wall would crumble. Instead he replaced them with anger. He remembered the look on Mr. X's face when he saw her. When he called her by name. "_Victory X."_ It still haunted him. For two days he stood side by side with X's flesh and blood. He remembered the fear on Boomer's face as the Vam-bots grabbed him. He screamed and kicked the box holding his lantern. He jammed the gun in its holster and slammed the door.

They each met outside at the same time. Frank got off the hood of the car to meet silently with the others. Ray tossed his bag in the trunk and turned. They made a semi-circle behind the car. Dr. Death Defy was leaning on a gas pump. He shifted his prosthetic leg into a more comfortable position.

Gerard spoke first, keeping his eyes on the center of the semi-circle.

"We go in through the toll entrance. There we go past the guards and straight into the main building." His eyes darkened. "Shoot anything that moves."

Silently the group nodded. Mikey, Ray, and Frank all loaded into the car. Dr. Death Defy grabbed Gerard by the arm taking him to the side.

Gerard avoided any eye contact.

"What?" His voice was hoarse.

"You remember 'n the 'ol days…back when they had schools?"

Gerard closed his eyes and nodded remember what had become of the schools and the children in them.

"What about them…" Gerard pursed his lips.

"You ever read any Shak-a-Spear?"

Gerard furrowed his eyebrow and looked up.

"Doc, what does this have to do with anythi-"

"Jus' listen boy…" He gripped his arm tighter and whispered.

"Sunshine…she is yo Cap-u-let. Remember the words of our dear Juliet….." There was a pained look in his eyes. "Don't go at this with a heavy head boy."

_Leave it to Dr. Death to bust a rhyme as they left. What did that even. Mean. The words of Juliet? _

"I read it Doc, they all die at the end." He shrugged him off.

"It'll mean somethin' when it most matters." Dr. Death said with a heavy sigh.

Gerard got in the car and slammed the door. He lit the engine and drove off as fast as his foot would let him.

Dr. Death watched them drive into the sunset hoping it would not be the last time he would see them.


	14. Save yourself, I'll hold them back

_Hey everybody It's been a while. So I take it you all saw the music video SING? I cried. Not gonna lie. BUT! Through the power of fan fiction I shall right the wrongs! You'll see just stick with me kid an I'll get us through this mess….somehow. In other news the Album is now on sale! Got mine already along with my t-shirt and "I don't support anything" MCR wrist band. :D ok boys and gurls enjoy :D btw sorry this one is so long_

_

* * *

_

Victory paced in her room so much she had worn a path in the black carpet. Boomer sat on the bed biting his nails.

"Shouldn't someone have come to tell us what is going on by now!" Victory said in a huff flopping down on the bed. Boomer gave a shrug and glanced at the window. Lights flashed outside but from the view you could see nothing.

There was a sudden knock on the door making them both jump. They turned to see a tall thin woman with short cropped hair.

"Hello, I am Dr. Aku." She said politely with a smile.

Victory stood up cautiously.

"Where is my father?"

For an instant Dr. Aku looked annoyed then quickly smiled again.

"He is taking care of his company. There appears to have been a brake in. I'm going to need you two to come with me."

Victory looked at Boomer and took his hand. He nodded and took it eyeing the woman. As Victory stepped out of her door way she noticed two large men in black suits with white masks over their faces. Each mask had a smiley face decorating it.

"W-Who are they?" Victory asked. Boomer squeezed her hand.

"Oh, they are our security guards. They will escort you to your safe room."

Victory looked back from the guards to Dr. Aku.

"Come on Boom, lets go." She said slowly pulling him.  
Dr. Aku grabbed the boy's hand.

"I'm afraid the child must stay with me."

Boomer pulled back.

"The boy is in my care. It is no concern of yours what is done with him."

Dr. Aku crossed her arms.

"We have reason to believe he led the Killjoys to us." She pursed her lips. "He is now under our custody." She pulled Boomer harder forcing Victory to let go. "Take her to the safe room until this mess is cleaned up."

The guards hustled Victory along. She watched as Boomer reached out to her. She tried to reach out but the guard pulled her hand down and pushed her forward.

"I'll find you!" She shouted as the doors shut.

* * *

Meanwhile.

Gerard drove as fast as he could. They had already made it past the gate. Now they were making their way past the second. Several guards tried to shoot but he just drove over them and their gate. Several signs for Better Living Industries illuminated their path. Frank had to shut his eyes at all the signs.

"Keep Smiling."

"Take Your Pills."

"Building a Better You"

The sound of the shattering gate satisfied them.

Gerard made a hard left and parked the car.

They got out quickly and walked together over the bridge. Several guards waited on the other side. They quickly walked past the gunned down guards and into the main building. They made it. Now to find Boomer.

* * *

Boomer sat in the middle of the floor of the security footage room. Dr. Aku gave him a ball to play with. On the screen he could see them. They looked angry. Boomer knew what happened to the bad guys when they got angry. The Doctor looked down and smiled lightly.

"You think they are going to save you, you little brat, but your wrong. I plan to kill each and every one of them."

Boomer rolled his eyes and bounced a ball he had found under a table.

"Dr. Aku!" One of the Vam-bots said nervously. "They got past the lobby and are heading straight here."

She grunted.

"Take watch on the child! I'm going to go wake him up." She said in a flustered whisper.

She quickly strutted out of the room.

After she left the guards watched the screens and readied their guns.

Boomer's eyes lit up as Gerard and the others glided up and quickly shot every guard. Gerard was the first to bend down to Boomer. He hugged him tightly. Gerard felt a buzz of life go through him. All his guilt seemed to flood out. He felt cleansed. He squeezed the boy.

"Boom, I'm so sorry we lost you…" He said slowly.

Boomer pulled back with a smile. _I forgive you._

Frank, Mike and Ray all leaned down and hugged the child. Gerard stood up.

"We gotta get out of here." He said cocking his gun. The all nodded and together went out through the hall.

* * *

Victory sat in her "safe room" for a while trying to see what was going on but the room she was in had no windows or any ways to see outside. It was just a padded cell with a small door. The two guards stood at the door and watched her every move. She watched them closely. They looked human but their movements were…robotic. Surely even the guards couldn't be robots as well, those were just a test in her father's studies. She walked up to them inches from their masked faces.

"What is your name?" She asked in a small voice. The guard snapped in solute and answered in an electronic voice.

"**Cereal number 22-0769.**"

She stepped back in shock.  
"Guard, do you respond to my voice?"

It waited as if computing something.

"**We are ordered to not respond to Victory Xulan**…"

Victory slumped in disappointment.

"**However…According to paragraph 6-A created by Professor Xulan himself, he has created section 'Loop Hole'. In situation where Dr. Aku is not detected paragraph 4-B is to be ignored**."

Victory looked up puzzled. Why would he create a robot with that function? It's like he knew this was going to happen.

"Why wouldn't you let me out before. I've been sitting here for twenty minutes."

The robot paused again.

"…**you never asked**…" Victory rolled her eyes.

"Guard, please take me to my father." She ordered. The robot nodded and opened the door.

They led her to a closed room with dim lights. In the distance she could hear guns going off. She opened the door and slipped in. She stood in shock at what lay before her.

Her father was in a large glass cylinder. His head was hung low as if he were asleep. She slowly walked up to it touching her fingers to the glass.

"D-Dad…" She said slowly. His eyes flashed open.  
"Response to voice activation." He answered in a strange voice. The glass door opened and he stepped out.

"Victory what are you doing here?" He asked grabbing her by the shoulders.

"There's been a brake in. The Killjoys!" She shouted almost in tears. His head twitched.

"Key word reconized."

"Dad what is wrong with you?" her voice shook. He snapped back into his old self.

"Victory, my dear, we haven't got much time. I'm going to explain this and quick. It's going to be hard to take in but you _must_ listen!" He urged. Victory nodded biting her lip.

"I am not your father. I am a creation of Dr. Aku. Your real father died a little after the bombing accident. She was the one who issued the bombings. She intended to kill you and your father. He began to get suspicious and put the 'Loop Hole' in each android. He lived a day after the bombings and issued one of the androids to put this final message into the android you are looking at now. He had me created just before he died. His original plan was to use me as a double during elections or meetings. Dr. Aku used his idea to run his company her way. Please you must get out of this place whatever the cost is. Go now."

Victory stood in shock. Had she truly heard what he had said?

"Dad…I…"

He pulled back.

"Go now while you still can." He stood up straight and into his chamber. "End of transition." He shut his eyes.

"DAD!" She said pounding on the door. The creature didn't respond. Her body shook. Her mind raced. One thing was clear though, she had to get out, and she was going to take Boomer with her.

* * *

Dr. Aku clicked her heels as she went down the main hall to Professor Xulan's chamber was.

"Don't send a Drakuloid to do an android's job." She said pulling a remote from her pocket. She flipped a switch.

In the Chamber room Professor Xulan's eyes opened and the glass rose. He looked to see Dr. Aku staring at him.

"Good morning Korse Xulan." She curled her lips into a smile.

"Good morning Dr. Aku." He said in a low voice.

They and several guards walked down a hall.  
"The killjoys have infiltrated Better Living, I want you to bring them to me."

Each of them nodded.

* * *

Victory ran as fast as she could to the control room. One of the guards had pointed her in the right direction, but when she got there all that was left were bodies.

"Damn it!" She shouted kicking one of the computer screens. She looked up to see five figures walking through the lobby. She pulled herself in closer. They looked so familiar. She watched the screen closely.

* * *

Gerard and the others were almost out. They heard a shuffle behind them. They each quickly turned, guns raised and started firing. To Gerard's surprise Mr. X Himself had shown up for the gun fight. They fired quickly hitting some Vam-bots. Boomer covered his ears watching it all go down. Mikey shot a few dodging some other shots. Frank came out from behind a pillar. Ray stood close to Boomer the entire time. One of them came close to Gerard. He tried to pull it back but its mask came off. To his disgust a human face shown underneath. _They were still using humans for their machines._ He held the mask and turned slowly. Xulan grabbed him and pushed him to the wall.

"You sick fuck." Gerard whispered just loud enough for him to hear. "You're going to die for this."

Xulan smiled and twisted his head.

"My Boy, I'm already dead."

There was a flash of light and the world was gone.

Gerard's body dropped to the ground. Mikey tried to run to him, he even got a good shot at Xulan but quickly felt the sting of two shots to his side and back. It felt like lightning struck his spine. Everything went dark.

Ray grabbed Boomer's hand and pulled him to the door. Frank was close behind. Ray and Boomer made it but Frank blocked the door. Ray turned.

"Save yourself, I'll hold them back!" Frank shouted through the glass. With a heavy heart Ray nodded and took off for the car. Frank turned and took a few shots but too long after he was shot in the chest. His body went numb everything around him blurred into blackness.

Ray made it to the car only to hear more shots behind him. He turned to feel the shots hit him. He went down like that. Boomer saw a van pull up quickly. A man in blue tights jumped out and grabbed him and tossing him into the van. Inside Boomer could see Dr. Death and a few other Killjoys.

Victory sat with her mouth hung open, tears streaming down her face. _They killed them, everyone_. S

* * *

he thought. The Guards stood at salute as Dr. Aku walked in.

"Gather them up and bring them to the hospital ward. I don't want them dying on us." Dr. Aku said putting a hand on her hip.

Victory jolted forward. Did she hear that right?

"We need to get them wrapped in body bags and to the Emergency ward. We need their bodies to be perfect of we want them to be Draculoids."

She stood on another side of a gurney as they zipped them into Life Safety Bags. Bags specially designed by BL/ind to monitor a person's vital signs. They looked like olden day body bags and the nick name stuck.

_They weren't dead…they were still alive…there was still hope._

* * *

_Ok hope you guys enjoyed that loooonnnggg tale. There is more to come I swear. Pleas Read and Review 3_


	15. Showtime

Victory had run back to her holding cell, or what they called the "Safe Room", after she had seen the screens. After about an hour Dr. Aku opened the door.

"You may come out now. The Killjoys have been destroyed." She said kindly. Victory tried hard not to reach over and strangle the woman.

"I'm afraid your father was harmed in the battle. He is staying in The Emergency Ward. They do not permit you to visit him at this time. I will personally let you know when you may." Dr. Aku noted leading Victory to her room.

"Yes…I understand…" She said slowly. Dr. Aku turned as they made it to her room. Victory turned to say good bye when Dr. Aku handed her a bottle.

"One of the chefs found your pill bottle full of onion bits. I have taken the liberty of re filling it for you. It should help with those…nasty headaches." She said with a sharp voice.

Victory nodded. _Play dumb_.

"Oh…yes…The child got ahold of them. Thank you." She said popping one in her mouth.

Dr. Aku nodded with satisfaction and quickly turned shutting the door.

Victory spat the pill on the floor and looked at the bottle. _They've been drugging her_! She went to her bathroom and poured the pills down the sink. She looked up from the sink at into her own eyes. She looked at her perfect hair and perfect suit, and hated it. It was just another thing the company had control over. They told her what to wear, they told her how to do her hair. She was done!

She hopped in the shower and washed the hair spray out and the make-up off. When she got out she set her Automatic-Hairstyle/Dryer on Natural. She looked in the mirror again. She looked better she thought. More images waved over her brain. Yellow shirt, red shorts, rainbow shoes. She splashed water over her face to clear her head. In her room she found a bright black shirt with a low v-neck, used as an under for another suit, along with black dress pants. It wasn't exactly what she wanted but it was sure as hell better than the gray suit. She would blend in better in her all black any ways.

As she left her room two guards stopped her.

"**State your business**." The guard said putting a hand on her. She sighed and pushed it away.

"Assume sleep mode." She whispered. The androids saluted and stood without moving. She grabbed the ones gun and extra batteries.

It wasn't hard to get to the Emergency Ward from where her room was. She followed a few halls and then an elevator. Two more guards stood at the entrance door.

"Assume Sleep Mode." She told them. The stood at salute. "Resume position if someone comes."

Inside it was like a large room with four beds and several machines bleeping. She looked at each body, lying asleep in hospital gowns, their clothes next to them on a chair as if they would need them later. They all had wires running from their chests to machines.

There was a creek of the androids outside moving again. Someone was coming. She looked around finding a tall closet to hide in. She latched the door behind her. Inside she could see through little vents in the doors. She could see Dr. Aku coming in.

"And how are my boys doing this evening?" She said with her usual smile. They didn't respond.  
"oh come on, it's no fun if you don't play along."

She went over to a glass cupboard and pulled out a vile along with a syringe. She filled it up and shot it into the arm of the one with red hair. He stirred a little.

"Ah…Party Poison, good to see you waking up." Dr. Aku said sitting on the edge of his bed. "You and I have some matters to discuss before you are _put to work_…so to speak."

Victory watched as "Party Poison" Struggled to open his mouth.

"Xulan?" He whispered.

"Oh…you mean Korse Xulan?" She made a sound that was similar to a chuckle. "Been dead for years, what you fought was my little…creation. As you found out earlier we have made a breakthrough in the Soldier Chip." She stood up. "You see…Xulan had the idea of having androids as smart humans. It was my idea to actually use humans. We didn't see eye to eye. Well when he died we started drugging that little brat of his. You see, she gets everything in his will. As long as she was asleep she was mine. The original plan was to wake her up and blame the rebels for her death making the public hate them more. And then I stole Korse's invention of a look-alike android and used a memory chip along with a few, minor changes. But leave it to a Draculoid to screw up the dosage. She woke up and went running to you bunch." Dr. Aku had been pacing for a while.

"We died…" He said softly. Dr. Aku scoffed.

"Oh heavens no. You are too important. We needed to raise someone to run the company you see. It was my idea to pick you brats up in the first place. We were going to raise you into leaders because we couldn't keep using that damn android. Then you had to ruin everything and run away and join your circus of Killjoys. Oh no…" She smiled and leaned in closer.

"I have something special planned for you four."

Party Poison moved back as much as he could.

"We have been using humans as soldiers with a small chip we implant into their brain. They can follow any command perfectly."

"V-Victory?" He whispered. "Why the boy?"

Victory shivered at the sound of her name. How did he know her?

"Oh that brat? We needed to get you to come to the company. We didn't want to risk any other Killjoys on our hands. We needed you to look like you came here on your own, and then surrendered to us after killing your won side. As for Victory, she led you right to us. She was perfect. Now she just runs around this place like a brainless scarecrow. The pills we feed her she'll have no brain left by the end of the week."

_What did she mean by led them to her?_

There was a loud beeping sound.

"Oh that's my eleven o clock meeting with the press. You boys sit tight until I get back. It won't take long for you to heal with the new serum we've created." She patted his head and put another liquid into his arm. He tried to fight it but slowly his eyes dropped. Dr. Aku put the vile back in the cupboard and locked the room behind her.

Victory quickly stepped out of the closet and shut it behind her. She opened the cupboard. She looked at the two vials. One read "Deeper Sleeper" The other read "Wake up call". She grabbed the obvious one and filled the syringe. She turned to the four beds trying to figure out who to start with. The one with the frizzy hair was closest. She would start with him. She injected him with the syringe. His eyes fluttered. Slowly they opened. Victory noticed one was slightly discolored.

"Did it work?" She whispered. "Are you awake?"

He blinked a few more times and squinted.

"S-sunshine?" He whispered back. Victory tilted her head in confusion.

"I'm sorry?"

The man shot up.

"God how much did you give me I feel like my head is in over drive!" He said quickly. Victory jumped back.

"I just guessed!" She said defensively holding the syringe up. "I'm sorry, are you ok?"

He rubbed his head.

"That's enough to knock out Frank!" He snatched the syringe from her.

"Which one is Frank?" she said looking over the three other bodies. He got out of the hospital bed.

"You mean to tell me you don't remember?"

"Remember what?" She asked tilting her head annoyed.

"Oh shit…" He said putting his head down.

"Ok give me the syringe and the vial before you kill someone." He said franticly grabbing it from her hands. He filled the syringe and put it into the one with black hair's arm.

"Well…" He said slowly as he pushed in the plunger. "At least this means you didn't betray us."

Again Victory tilted her head.

Slowly Frank opened his eyes.

"Frank wake up." The one with frizzy hair said shaking him.

"Ray?" Frank whispered.

Ray gave a nod. "Yeah buddy. You need to wake up."

"Is this heaven?" He said softly and smiled a little. Ray closed his eyes.

*SLAP*

"Bitch, this is hell now get your ass up before Satin makes us into his play things!"

Frank sat up.

"You ass hole! You could have just said no!" Frank jumped out of bed.

"SUNSHINE!" Frank said to Victory and attacked her with a hug.

Ray was already working on the Blonde boy.

"Did those drugs fry his brain?" Victory said gasping for air.

"Come on Sun!" Frank pulled back. Ray pulled the needle out.

"No point Frankie. Memory Swipe."

Frank took Victory's face in hand.

"No way! But she looks the same."

Ray rolled his eyes while he tried to wake the third one.

"She'd still look the same dumb ass!"

Victory stepped back.

"I've never had my memory swiped." She said defensively.

"You wouldn't remember getting it…look do you ever get weird images? Bad headaches?"

Victory nodded. It did sort of make sense but she couldn't believe it.

"Why would anyone do that?"

Frank shrugged and hugged her again. She quickly pushed him off.

"Mikey wake up!" Ray said shaking Mikey a little. Mikey just simply opened his eyes and calmly sat up.

"How are we not dead?" Mikey asked. Ray shrugged.

"We could have the answer, or we could get the fuck out of here." Ray said filling the syringe for the last person.

Victory leaned over his sleeping body as Ray injected him.

"She said I betrayed him….." She said quietly. "Did I?" She looked up at the others.

With a sharp snap she felt a hand clench around her throat. She gasped for air.

"Gerard, cool it!" Ray urged. Gerard had pulled the gun from her hip and now held it to her head.

"They swiped her memory Gee!" Ray pleaded trying to force his arm down. Victory gasped for air.

"_She led them to us_!" His voice was hoarse. Tears rolled down her eyes from pain. Her face tinted a light red-blue.

"It wasn't her fault." Frank said.

Gerard let go.

"That Doctor lady…." He said softly, pulling his hands away.

"I came…. to get …you out." Victory coughed gasping for air.

"Gee she doesn't know who we are and she is still trying to help us. Please." Ray said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Dr. Aku killed my father. I want to bring this company down as much as you do." Victory said looking into his eyes.

He nodded and brought the gun down. Victory pulled back.

She turned and closed her eyes as they got dressed back into their street clothes. Gerard agreed to trust her as long as he had the gun. She was told to walk between Ray and Frank so they could keep an eye on her as they headed down to the press room. They were going to expose BL/ind for what it really was.

Once they made it to the main door Gerard shot a few guards stealing their guns. They stood outside the door. Victory whispered to the others.

On the other side the android Korse Xulan was giving a speech about how the Killjoys nearly killed him and his family. The doors to the press room opened. Victory walked in.

"Ah, yes if you'll look now here comes my daughter." The android said pointing to Victory with a happy expression. One of the reporters raised a hand.

"What is your opinion about this Killjoy business, also what can you tell us about your new model of Robotic Soldiers?"

Victory paused.

"Well…I think the Killjoys should tell you themselves." She said pointing to the doors. The large wooden doors opened to see four figures holding the body of a Draculoid. All camera's faced Gerard now.

"See here!" He said loudly. "You're future soldiers!" He pulled the mask off of the Draculoid.

"Your precious company has been taking human beings and making them into machines!" The crowd gasped.

"We are not the enemy! They are!" He said pointing to Dr. Aku standing behind The android Xulan.

"We are finally uncovering what they have been hiding for years. They have been drugging you up and making you live in this plastic world…" He turned and for a second glanced at Victory. "The Killjoys are here to stop them from doing such horrible crimes, yet they make you see us as the evil! We have come to free you from your plastic world! It is time for-" He was stopped by the sound of a groan.

"WHY YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Dr. Aku shouted lunging herself at Victory. Victory kicked the woman off of her body.

"I HAD EVERYTHING! I refuse to have it brought down by some rebellious Daddy's girl!" Dr. Aku kicked her in the ribs knocking her back and away from the press room. They had gone into the hall now. Victory gave a solid punch to the nose. Dr. Aku lifted her head showing blood.

"I just got my nose done you Bitch!" Dr. Aku kicked high but Victory dodged it. She took off running for the main lobby. She could hear the doctor close at her feet. Once she made it to the lobby she tried up the stairs only to feel a sharp pain at her heel. Dr. Aku stood underneath her with a large katana. The doctor smiled at the sight of the girl's blood. Victory kept running up the glass stairs to the second floor. Dr. Aku was close behind. Victory limped as she backed up.

"I will find a way to clean up your mistakes. I always do." Dr. Aku said coming closer. She slammed the katana down. Victory just dodged its blade. She rolled and kicked Dr. Aku square in the back causing her to drop the sword. Victory quickly swung her foot around knocking it over the balcony.

"Doesn't matter." Dr. Aku smiled. "I'll have more fun killing you with my bare hands!"

She lunged herself at Victory pushing her into the glass wall of the balcony. She cracked Victory's head off the glass causing it to crack. Victory felt her head get dizzy. She felt her arm be pulled and her whole body was used to shatter the glass. Dr. Aku held her over the railing.

"And after I kill you I am going to kill your friends and I'll even find that little brat just for kicks."

Victory's head pounded as the woman had a grip around her throat pushing her closer to the edge.

"Go to hell!" She whispered and spat in her face. Victory flipped and pushed Dr. Aku over the side. But not before she could grab her arm. Victory felt her body drop over the edge as well. Her arm caught the railing. She watched as the doctor fell to her death. She hung on as hard as she could but felt her fingers slipping. She tried to reach the other hand up but she couldn't do it. Her heart pounded in her chest. She panted looking up at her hand and then down to the dead body. This would be her fate soon. She closed her eyes as she felt her fingers finally give way.


	16. SING

_You gotta love a good cliff hanger…especially when it's a literal one. A special thanks to the reviewers 3 you make writing worth it :D keep it up. R&R, also not sure of Cherri Cola is a real Killjoy name. Sorry if I stole it from anyone I've just been seeing it in a lot of FFs and I needed a name for the girl who drove the van. The rights to the name belong to the person who came up with it. _

* * *

Dr. Death sat in his office rubbing his temples.

"We can't go back ,Noise. You saw for yourself. They each got ghosted!" He said flustered. He held back his tears.

"I told you to stop calling me that! Just cause I talk a lot doesn't give you right to call me 'Noise'. My name is Show Pony to you." Show Pony said annoyed with a hand on his hips.

"They might still be alive!" Cherri Cola said taking her helmet off dropping her blonde hair.

"Why the hell would the company keep them alive?" Dr. Death said. It was hard to hold his pain back. Those boys were family to him.

Boomer had been sitting in the corner watching the whole time growing more and more angry. They all jumped when they heard a smashing sound. Boomer had thrown one of the speakers on the ground. Dr. Death opened his mouth to speak.

"We are going and that is FINAL!" Boomer shouted, arms crossed.

They all stared with their mouths open.

* * *

Victory panted looking up at her hand and then down to the dead body. This would be her fate soon. She held on as long as she could. She took a breath and closed her eyes as she felt her fingers finally give way.

She dropped but felt her body jolt. There was a stinging pain in her arm. She looked up to see Gerard hanging over the side. He held her arm tightly. Her heart raced.

"Grab my other hand!" He shouted reaching for her. She tried to lift her other arm but her body shifted.

"I can't!" She shouted panting heavily. "I'm slipping!"

She could feel her arm slowly drop from his grip.

"I'm not gonna let you go!" He shouted using his other hand to pull her up a little higher.

Victory whimpered a little. Gerard looked her straight in the eye.

"I've got you, just swing your arm up." His voice was soft.

Victory bit her lip and nodded through the tears.

She rocked her body a little and in one swoop brought her arm up. To her surprise he actually was able to grab it. He pulled up a little more and put his arms around her torso pulling her over the edge. With one last pull she was up. They both rolled back gasping for air. Gerard still held her tightly feeling if he let go she'd drop again even though they were a few feet from the edge. Through the gasps Victory let out an exasperated chuckle. She chuckled again. This time Gerard couldn't help but join in. He tilted his head back and started laughing.

"What the hell is that sound?" Frank's voice came from the glass stairs.

"I don't know." Ray's voice got closer.

"Dude, I think he's laughing." Mikey 's footsteps followed. Victory sat up to see the three standing in front of them.

"You almost die and you're laughing? What the hell is wrong with you two?" Frank shouted putting his arms up.

Victory stood up dusting glass bits off of her shirt and pants. Gerard stood behind her.

"Shove off you guys." Gerard's face was serious again.

Frank walked over to the edge and looked over the railing.

"Well she's dead alright." He said with a sniff.

Several staff members were already standing around the body. Some medical robots were cleaning up the remains of Dr. Aku.

Ray lead the way to the bottom of the stairs, then Frank, Mikey, Victory and Gerard followed in that order. Gerard looked back at the balcony thinking what would have happened if he were only seconds too late. He closed his eyes and kept walking down the stairs keeping his eyes on Victory. His heart made that familiar jump.

From the ground floor they watched as the medics announced her death. They zipped her in an actual body bag this time. They all watched as she rolled away.

Victory stepped back a little to where the others couldn't see her behind a pillar. It all seemed to be slowly sinking in. Her father, the company, the lies, the wisps of images washing around her head. They really must have swiped her memory. She only wished she could remember. Seeing the figures from her images was unsettling. She still didn't know them. They were strangers. She put both hands to her temples trying to make the miss matched pictures stop. This was a result of not taking the pills, she figured. It didn't keep the memories at bay. Without them they sort of all came out at once in a blurred mess. She felt her world spin. She pushed harder trying to make it stop.

"You're bleeding." A voice spoke braking her thoughts. She looked up to see Gerard in front of her. The others were still distracted by the bloody scene.

"Oh." Was all she could manage. She looked at her arm. Scratches ran all down it. "Aku tried to grab me before she fell."

Victory put her arm out examining it. Gerard took it with gentle hands and looked it over. Slowly he pulled a bandana from his pocket. It was dark with stains over it from something before. More images swarmed in her head. It took her a second to find her ground again.

"You won't remember this but I've don't this before." He spoke softly as he wrapped her arm. Victory closed her eyes trying to focus the images. A parking lot. A hole in a floor.

"I try to focus the memories but it's all just a blur." She opened her eyes and looked at the bandana.

"How can you be so kind to me knowing what this company did….to everyone…." She bit her lip and looked at the floor. He put a hand to her chin and made her look him in the eye. Gerard felt torn. She had hurt him. She was the name of the company that was opposed to all he stood for. Yet she still made his heart pump.

_she is yo Cap-u-let. Remember the words of our dear Juliet….._ The words of Dr. Death echoed in his head. It all made sense now.

"A rose by any other name would smell just as sweet." He whispered almost to himself.

She felt his lips press on hers. Her eyes bulged at the shock. Then it hit her, everything. It was like the mess of images became one whole slide show before her.

Frank turned and nudged the others. "_DUDE! DUDE_!" he franticly started shoving Ray. Ray and Mikey turned. Their mouths dropped.

Victory pulled back gasping. Gerard put his head down.

"I'm sorry, that was out of line. You don't really even know who I a—oof!"

Victory pulled him in for another kiss then pulled back.

"I remember!" She shouted. Her eyes sparkled.

"Y-you do?" He sounded just as shocked as her.

"Yeah! It all just sort of hit me!" They both noticed how quiet the room seemed to get. They looked over to see a baffled Frank, Ray and Mikey.

Frank had a hand half bent pointing back and forth at the two of them, his mouth wide open.

"You two…she just…you…b..ga…aaa?"

Victory ran over and hugged Frank.

"Frank I've missed your unintelligible speaking." He hugged her tightly back.

"So it's you? You're really back?" Frank asked pulling back. Victory nodded.

"It all came back to me just like that!"

Ray was next in line. He gave her a big bear hug.

"Good to have you back Sunshine." He said with a smile.

Mikey stood avoiding eye contact and crossed his arms.

"You're not…mad are you?" Victory asked softly. Mikey sighed and rolled his eyes giving her a hug.

"Ok, I sorta missed you too…" He said and quickly pushed her away.

They all jumped at the sound of crashing glass. A blue fan had driven through the wall of the lobby. The door opened. Show Pony, Cherri Cola, Dr. Death and Boomer all hopped out with guns at the ready. They pointed it at a few very confused staff members and rather annoyed cleaner bots.

Dr. Death wheeled himself around pointing his gun.

"WHERE ARE THE KILLJOYS!" He shouted in a rage. There was a few seconds of silence.

"...We're over here Doc…." Gerard said waving his hand. Everyone seemed to stop in an awkward pause.

"…you're ok?" He said slowly dropping his gun.

"Sorry Doc, you missed the big battle about twenty minutes too late." Frank said with a chuckle.

Dr. Death threw his gun.

"GOD DAMN I WANTED A GUN FIGHT!" He shouted.

"….You came here to shoot guns, not avenge our death….how touching." Ray said rolling his eyes.

"YOUR ALIVE!" Boomer shouted dropping the gun and running to them.

"Boomer you can talk!" Frank shouted. Boomer ran to him first.

"Why is your voice so high?" He asked as Boomer squeezed him.

"Guys, he can talk!" Frank said pointing to Boomer again.

"And stop calling me 'He'!" Boomer quickly pushed away. Frank's mouth dropped. Boomer stepped back with crossed arms.

"Your..a…you're a…?"

"I'm a GIRL you _jerk_!" she shouted and kicked his leg. Frank bent his knee and started hopping at the pain.

"You little..!" He raised a fist.

"Shocked us them too." Dr. Death said pointing to Show Pony and Cherri Cola.

"But You always called her a boy, you changed her dippers when she first came with us." Ray said confused.

"None of us knew how to." Frank noted looking at Victory.

Dr. Death rolled his eyes and stroked his beard.

"I only told _you _cats that to make her tough. It's a hard place for a woman in this crazy world of rebels."

Cherri Cola scoffed.

"I resent that."

"None the less it worked didn't it. Now you got the toughest little viper on our hands." He said with a smile looking at Boomer.

"Wouldnt say no to saving you bunch!" She turned and gave them a wink.

* * *

After Show Pony drove the van out of the lobby they all stood together in the parking lot. Dr. Death and Cherri Cola sat in the van waiting.

"Come on Lady boy!" Dr. Death shouted to Show Pony, who stuck his nose up and got in the van slamming the door.

Gerard and the others stood in a semi-circle around Victory.

"Come with us." Gerard said almost whispering. He held her hand close to his lips.

"I will, but I have some business I have to take care of with the company. Now that it is in my name I think I should be the one to clean up this mess…and I'm not talking about the lobby." She said with a smile.

"Promise you'll come back to us?" Frank asked in his hurt puppy voice. Victory smiled and gave him a hug.

"I promise."

She hugged the others before the got into the van. Gerard leaned in one last time pressing his lips to hers. Both their hearts jumped. That would never get old.

"Girl, you've got to be what tomorrow needs." He whispered into her ear. She smiled up at him as he pulled away shutting the passenger door.

The van started and pulled away. Boomer held her head out of the window and waved good bye.

Victory turned to the large building that was now hers. She understood Gerard's words, now it was just a matter of seeing what tomorrow would bring.

The sun set on Battery City.


	17. Epilogue:Good nigh, Dr Death, reprised

Well guys it's been fun, I've met a lot of cool profiles while making this, hope to keep in touch 3. Keep checking back on holidays. The killjoys are most defiantly having a Christmas this year. We can't let _Frankie miss out on New Year's drinking games either. :D Please R&R._

* * *

Victory pulled up to the diner in the newly remodeled Trans AM. She had her mechanics give it a new paint job and have it run like new. She hopped out of the car without using the door. She pulled down her dark jean shorts with the edges folded up and straightened her bright yellow shirt, it had a tight interlining but a loose fabric that hung off her shoulders connecting back to the waist. It felt nice on a day like today. The sun beat down. She looked at the diner from behind her sunglasses.

"SUNSHINE!" She heard Boomer's voice shout from the door way. Boomer headed towards her but Frank quickly shot past the small girl. He tacked Victory picking her up and swinging her around.

"Hey let me in!" Boomer said trying to shove Frank over. Frank pulled Victory back by her hips and wrap his arms around her.

"No! No stinky girls allowed, Girl" Frank maturely stuck out his tongue.

"Quit calling me Girl!" Boomer said putting a hand on her hip. Victory laughed and tried to reach for her but Frank kept pulling her back and tickling her. Victory stamped on Franks foot and jumped out of his grip grabbing Boom in her arms. They both giggled and stuck their tongues out at Frank.

"Frank quit harassing the girls." Ray said squinting in the sun as he walked out. Victory ran up and jumped him.

"Hey Sunshine." He said with a smile setting her back down. There was a gasp from behind them. They turned to see Frank with his face to the hood of the car caressing it.

"My baby…what did you do to her…." He said softly petting the new coat of paint.

"I had my people fix her up. She can now go up to two hundred."

Franks mouth dropped as he lifted his head. He made a strange sound of sucking in air.

"I….love….you…" He whispered and jumped in the driver's seat.

"You got him a helmet and fire suit for that thing right?" Mikey said from behind them. He had his usual red jacket and sunglasses on. He gave Victory a light hug.

"The helmet is in the trunk." Victory said with a wink. The engine revved.

"WOOHOOHOO!" Frank shouted over the engine.

"You've created a monster." Ray said staring at the accident waiting to happen. There was a sound of a small motor. Victory turned to see Dr. Death wheeling his way out.

"Getch-yo sweet ass over here an give me a hug." He said opening his arms. Victory skipped over and hugged him. He pulled her close.

"He's inside waiting for you." He said in a whisper. Victory smiled and pulled the diner door open. Gerard was standing the center leaning on a table. It seemed quiet inside.

"Hey." He said breaking the silence. Victory walked over and slowly embraced him. It felt good to be back in his arms. He pulled her in tighter kissing the top of her head. They pulled apart as the doorbell jingled letting them know the others had come in as well. Gerard led her over to a booth sitting next to her. Ray and Boomer crawled in next. Frank and Mikey pulled up two chairs. Dr. Death had left them to their business.

"So tell us, what's gonna happen?" Frank said eagerly leaning on his chair.

"Frank, can't you be patient for anything?" Ray said throwing his hands up. Frank bit his nails.

"Wut?"

Victory just smiled.

"It's ok Frank. Well after you left I explained to the police and Mayor what happened. I told them everything. How they were using people, forcing them to fight, using the drugs to control the town. Everything. I had the scientists set the Vam-bots, er' Draculoids or whatever you want to call them free. They took the chip out of their brains and sent them home. All the scientists working on the Draculoid project are being monitored by the FBI. They have set out a counter drug to get the Ritalin Rats off of the drugs they are on and are going to open rehab centers all over the city. The BL/ind billboards have been taken down. Apparently they have been using them to hypnotize the public. I…Personally had to put my fathers…android out of commission. " Her eyes welled up. Gerard put a comforting hand on her shoulder. She sniffled and regained her composure.

"Tomorrow I will sign a peace treaty with the Killjoys. I have already cleared your names for the Mall incident. The war has ended. I have already spoken with the Mayor about setting up several shopping and food centers in the rebel area. You guys won't have to eat canned mush anymore." She said with a smile looking at Boomer, who smiled and hid her face remembering the chocolates and the fruit.

"They agreed to let the rebels live where they wish but are also setting up several housing opportunities for those with families or those who want them. You guys can keep living here but there I also have a house set up for you close to where I will be staying."

Boomer tilted her head.

"You won't be staying with us?"

Victory had a slightly pained expression on her face. She took the girls hand.

"I'm sorry Honey. I have to stay close to the city so I can make sure Better Living Industry keeps itself inline. But I can visit whenever I want to." She said squeezing the girls hand.

"If you guys get the house next to mine we can be neighbors. Frank can still race in the desert. Ray, there is a hospital nearby you can work at. They have a school Boomer can go to. They're even opening up an old comic book store."

Mikey raised his eyes in interest.

They all looked at Gerard who was staring straight at the table.

"Gee, life could be normal again. No more running." Ray said slowly. Gerard thought hard looking across to everyone.

"They…would be…safe?" I asked stretching the words out. Victory nodded. Gerard let out a sigh.

"Let's to it." They all cheered. Victory took Gerard's hand into hers.

* * *

It took about two weeks to get them moved into the new house, and another week to convince Dr. Death to move out. When they mentioned a bar he was a little more relaxed about moving. He chose an apartment in the city. Victory knew they boys would want to stay close to the desert it was their home.

The house had five bedrooms with a bathroom in each, a full kitchen, with actual food in the fridge, an entertainment room (which Boomer, Frank and Ray took full advantage of). Victory managed to find a few game systems before the war, as well as have a few designers make them some new ones. Victory lived next to them but rarely stayed at her own house. She was there the first day Boomer went to school and cried along with the others who poorly tried to hide it.

It was late one warm night. Victory and Gerard sat on the roof after climbing the tree beside the house. Victory loved it up there. It was so peaceful. Down below you could hear the house alive. She had Boom's old Boom Box beside her as they listened to the radio. Dr. Death got his own station in the city and often played old tunes he knew the boys would recognize. She smiled listening and watching the purple haze of the sky_. I'll have to talk to the company about the pollution in the morning,_ she though. Gerard put his hand in hers. His hair was almost fully black again. The ends just hinted red. He still dressed in most of his Killjoy attire but then again so did most of the Killjoys. The shopping centers were having a field day with the latest Killjoy fashion style. The perfect shape of Better Living design was dead, and in its ashes something beautiful had risen. The city was finally free. She squeezed his hand at this thought.

"So…" He said softly looking at the different stars. "Where do we go from here?"

Victory sat up and hovered close to him letting her hair droop off to one side.

"We keep on living." She said with a smile. His expression was perplexed. "What, the powerful Party Poison afraid to keep on living?"

"I'm not afraid to keep on living." He smiled. His expression was serious again. "You've been staying here a lot. If you stay, you'll be forgiven. Staying with us won't mean turning your back on the company…and since you already pretty much live here…"

Victory smiled deeper and laughed a little.

"Are you asking me to live with you, Gerard?"

His lips tensed. Victory smiled and tilted her head back.

"Lets say goodbye, the hundredth time  
And then tomorrow we'll do it again  
Tomorrow we'll do it again"

Gerard tilted his head confused.

"What?"

Victory laughed.

"Its lyrics to a song from a really long time ago. In like two thousand and ten this really cool band was famous and that was one of their old songs.

"Well…what does that mean…"

Victory smiled, leaning down giving him a kiss.

"It means I don't want to say good bye every night. It means yes."

Gerard smiled and rolled her over kissing her more. There was a sound below them like a window opening.

"Guys I think they're doing it on the roof again!" A voice shouted.

"SHUT UP FRANK!" Victory and Gerard shouted at the same time. They laughed and leaned back watching the sun finally set over the silhouette of the city. She turned the Radio up a little.

"Alright, Children  
The lights are out and the party's over  
It's time for me: Doctor D  
To start running and say goodbye for a little while  
And I know you're gonna miss me  
So I'll leave you with this  
You know that big ball of radiation we call the sun?  
Well it'll burst you into flames  
If you stay in one place too long  
That is if the static don't get you first  
So remember even if you're dusted  
You may be gone  
But out here in the desert  
Your shadow lives on without you  
This is Dr. Death Defying  
Signing off"

*fade to black*


	18. Killjoy Christmas moved

Hey everyone The Killjoy Christmas Special is now up and running. It can befound on my profile incase any confusion. It will be finished by December 24. Happy Holidays.

Love

Vampgirl2292


End file.
